The Apprenticeship
by stashleigh
Summary: Hermione, Always the one to avoid trouble, Finds herself in the thick of it. But can she avoid the man giving her a hard time? Does she even want to?...HGSS Eventually. READ, ENJOY...
1. Always Getting into Trouble

DISCLAIMER: as much as I'd like to own Harry Potter I don't, one day I might but for now I just like running their lives.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at the back of the dark potions class with the rest of the infamous 'Golden Trio'. It wasn't that she stood out more than usual, but there was something about her that particular morning that caught the Potions masters' eye. 

'She's changed her hair', he thought mildly to himself as he watched her whisper advice to Potter and Weasley about their potions. Severus knew that if it wasn't for her, most of the Gryffindors' would have failed Potions months ago. For that reason alone, he treated her with immense dislike. Anything or anyone who prolonged his suffering of having to teach the idiotic Gryffindor students deserved severe punishment. Unluckily for Severus, giving her detention everyday of the week would seem, to some, biased. Especially without a concrete reason, other than disliking the girl that is.

The change of her hair from its usual drabby frizz, to a much more manageable lock of curls was Hermione's way of showing the world, or at least for the time being, Hogwarts, that she had grown up. Of course she had considered herself much more mature than the majority of the student body for years now, but today, when she woke up, she felt like it was time to show it.

From the Gryffindor common room to the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, Hermione had received a considerable amount of 'looks' from the opposite sex. Thus, putting her in the pleasant mood she currently sat in. Not even that fact that she had double potions first thing could put a damper on her spirits. Today was going to be a good day.

As Severus watched her carefully from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but admit he admired her thirst for knowledge. Sure she was a Gryffindor, but she was intelligent and, to him that was prized above all else. He quickly shook that thought from his head. She was his student. And an annoying little know-it-all at that. No matter how clever she was.

Hermione noticed her professor looking at her, 'he must have noticed me giving Harry and Ron help' she thought idly to herself. She had already served detention 3 times this week for assisting Neville and wasn't about to land herself another one. She quickly sat back down at her desk and concentrated on her own potion.

Severus looked at the time, "Class Dismissed" he called out, and watched as the students eagerly collected up their things and made their way out. "A word Miss Granger" he couldn't stop himself saying. Instantly he regretted it, he would have to give her detention again now.

"Yes sir?" she smiled unsurely as she approached his desk.

"Miss Granger you fail to grasp the fact that potions requires ones full attention" he began, "That means not spending your time babysitting over Potter and Weasley."

"Sir I…"

"Detention Miss Granger" he cut her off, "tonight at 8".

Hermione gave him a sour look and stormed out of the dungeon. 'Arrogant git', she told herself as she ran to catch up with Harry and Ron who had already made their way to Transfiguration.

Being one of Hermione's favourite lessons, she had no trouble settling down and forgetting about Professor Snape. She had told Harry and Ron what had happened, they both gave her apologetic looks, she waved them off. Its wasn't like it was their fault Snape was a tyrant.

McGonagall walked into the room and instantly the class fell silent.

"Today" she began, "We will be learning how to transfigure simple everyday items into larger objects made of completely different matter. Any questions"

Instantly Hermione's hand flew up. Without looking McGonagall asked, "Yes Miss Granger?" almost automatically.

"Will we be learning the reverse spell too?" she asked impatiently.

"Not today Miss Granger, no"

"But isn't that just as important?" Hermione persisted, she had read about spells like these going awfully wrong when the reverse spell wasn't properly administrated.

"Indeed, next lesson perhaps. I trust, Miss Granger you have already grasped the concepts of this spell and therefore, as you are likely to be the only one to study it in your free time, I need not teach the reverse spell to anyone else just yet. Not that the majority of those here would be able to perform it anyway…" McGonagall peered over at Neville whilst saying the last few lines.

With a satisfied smile Hermione sat back down and opened her textbook to the relevant page.

Just then a scrunched up piece of parchment flew over to her desk and landed before her, knocking over her ink bottle as it did so. Hermione scoffed and unscrambled the note. On it bore the words;

Teachers pet

Hermione knew at once it must have been Draco Malfoy, who else. She looked over to where he sat, scribbled;

Watch it ferret

On the back and threw it back over to him, unluckily for her, McGonagall chose that precise moment to turn around and watched as the note hit Malfoy's own ink bottle and sprayed ink all over his desk and the floor.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall raged, she had never expected Hermione, her star pupil, to act in such a way, even if Draco had been provoking her, "Do explain" she demanded.

Hermione looked up startled, "It was Malfoy professor, I was just…"

"I do not care who started it, I expected better from you Hermione, you should have ignored him" McGonagall sternly exclaimed.

"I know im sorry professor but…"

"No excuses, detention, tonight"

"I can't professor" Hermione guiltily said, "I have detention with Professor Snape tonight"

"Really? Again?" McGonagall knew Severus had already given the girl several detentions that week and it was defiantly unlike Hermione to get into trouble. "Fine, you will serve your detention with me tomorrow night" she stated, "you too Mister Malfoy" she added at the sneer that appeared across Draco's face when he thought he was getting away with it.

Draco huffed and Hermione slumped back into her chair, she was going to protest but thought better of it than to argue with a teacher. She would deal with Malfoy later, for now she had a lesson to pay attention to!

* * *

A/N; OK guys so what dya think? worth continuing?

let me know


	2. Detention with Snape

A/N; Thank you so much guys for your great reviews;

This Chapter is for PiperLeoEternally who is the biggest STAR ever!

* * *

Later that evening Hermione bade her goodbyes to Harry and Ron and headed gloomily down to the dungeons to serve her detention with Snape. 

Severus knew he shouldn't have given Granger a detention; McGonagall had already bated him in the corridor asking why he insisted giving the 'poor girl unnecessary detentions', he simply told her that it was his own business and not hers. This remark however had the wrong effect as Minerva simply eyed him suspiciously and told him, that was why she was so concerned.

Severus let out a growl, it wasn't like that, he wasn't like that. Miss Granger had simply annoyed him and in doing so landed herself yet another detention.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" he calmly called.

"Professor" Hermione addressed him with a curt nod and took her seat.

Severus eyed her carefully, "Miss Granger" he began, he was still yet to decide a suitable punishment.

"Yes sir?" Hermione asked as her professor paused seemingly lost for words.

"Do not interrupt me" he demanded, he almost gave her another detention but Minerva's words were still echoing through his mind.

"For your detention, I would like you to write me an essay on 'The importance of one doing ones own work', I want you to add the consequences of helping others who are less able as yourself and the effects such actions might have, do you understand" he glared at her.

"Yes sir" Hermione politely said and began to work.

Severus watched her as she wrote, she was an extremely bright student, she also was developing into a very beautiful young woman. Not that it was his place to judge. Her hair, although being a subtle change, made a lot of difference. She was now an adult. Of course she had been for quite some time; she had the wisdom and knowledge of a person twice her age and the personality to match. Against his better judgement Severus realised she reminded him of himself at her age. He was no where near as bright as her, but the same want for knowledge and recognition was there. That was one of the main factors in his decision to join the Death Eaters. He never had her Gryffindor bravery and chose to back the side that seemed to be winning at the time. He was promised praise and glory beyond his wildest dreams, and like the idiot he was back then didn't realise that all the honour in the world couldn't shake off the guilty feeling he had when he handed the Potters over to The Dark Lord. That was when he turned to Dumbledore.

Albus gave him a new life, not that he deserved it, but death was an easy way out and Severus Snape was not a coward.

Looking at Hermione he realised that once the war was over it would be Potter and Weasley who got the congratulations and the hero's welcome whilst she would be shunted into the background. How utterly unfair. He also realised that Hermione probably wouldn't mind, she knew deep down that what she had done over the years was what kept Harry potter alive and kicking, and that was good enough for her. For that Severus admired her all the more.

Hermione felt Snape's eyes on the back of her head. She didn't dare look up however. She wondered why he would be staring at her. Probably trying to set her off or get a reaction out of her, another excuse for another detention. Well she wasn't going to give him one. When she felt her Professors gaze lift she dared a sly glance up at him. He was busy marking papers. For some reason unknown to her she found herself unable to look away. He was a very precise worker. Every little mistake he could find without ease, and yet, he had never found fault with her work. Not that he praised her for it either but Hermione didn't mind, she knew that not criticising her smallest mistakes was his way of accepting her as a worthy student. He made fun of her now and again and had been known to call her an 'insufferable know-it-all' but as Hermione knew; if anyone fitted his description of a know-it-all it would be himself. A smile crept over her features as she thought about this.

He looked up from marking his papers and caught her smiling at him, "Problem Miss Granger?" he asked slyly.

"No sir" she replied and continued to smile as she carried on with her work.

Severus was put off, what was she laughing about? Was it him? He stared at her for a few moments before asking, "What is it you find so amusing?"

Hermione was startled to have been caught staring at him in the first place but for him to not explode at her, she was stunned. When he spoke his voice wasn't filled with its usual malice but was actually calm and controlled, if not even a little bit anxious.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"What has amused you so?" he repeated.

"Oh er…nothing sir" she replied uncertainly.

"Hmmmm" he droned and resumed his marking of papers.

Why wasn't he shouting at her? Was it possible that Snape attempted to engage her in civilised conversation? Hermione was now completely at a loss, and curious as to how far she could push it at the same time.

"I was just thinking sir…" she spoke carefully.

"Yes?" he asked still no threat or anger in his voice.

"Well, erm…" she had no idea what she was just thinking or what to say next, "erm…"

"Miss Granger I have papers to mark" he stated in a bored tone, "unless you wish to assist me please do shut up".

Assist him? Was that an invitation? Did he think her expertise in potions qualifies her good enough to mark papers?

"Ok" she quickly replied.

Severus had not been expecting that. He had decided not to torment the girl, god knows why. He just felt that with her NEWT's approaching she didn't need any extra hassle. He had not been expecting her to want to mark papers with him. Why did she? Was she curious as to what other students knowledge in potions was or did she simply want to work with him? He eyed her suspiciously.

"Right" he said slowly, "Take these" he handed her a pile of first year papers, "and make sure you mark then fairly Miss Granger, no giving extra credit where it is not needed".

"Don't worry sir" she replied sweetly, "I wont dock marks from Slytherin, if that's what you mean" she gave him a mysterious glance and bent her head down to work.

Severus knew she was getting at his preferential treatment to his own house and couldn't help but smile at her boldness, no one had ever dared have a joke at his expense about it before. The girl defiantly belonged in Gryffindor that was for sure.

Hermione knew he was smiling at her little joke, she knew it was risky but something told her he wouldn't mind. She dared herself to push the conversation further. "Your teaching the first years how to brew a love potion" she bravely inquired, "that's a little risky don't you think?" she kept her head down, ignoring the look on his face.

Severus however looked up and raised an eyebrow at her, "may I ask why?"

"Oh I don't know", she teased, "what if someone slipped it into your drink whilst you weren't looking?"

"I highly doubt that Miss Granger" he replied, "The first years are not nearly brave enough to do so".

Was he teasing her?

"You never know" she shot back amusingly.

Severus gave her one last glance and looked back down to continue grading his papers.

Hermione smiled to herself. Professor Snape obviously wasn't that bad after all, underneath all that hostility there was a very witty man.

* * *

A/N; 

Well what dya think?

I have a load of ideas for this story, can't wait to write them all down.

Review and make me smile

:P


	3. Hogsmeade

A/N; YAY i am so pleased all you guys want me to continue this story, because i am justfilled with ideas _:D _

so just for you...another Chapter

:P

* * *

The next day Hermione felt like she was on top of the world, she had all her homework assignments out of the way, had even persuaded Harry and Ron to get theirs done too and to top it all it was the weekend. A Hogsmeade weekend.

The fact that she had detention tonight was only a small damper on her good mood, and besides if it was anything like the detention she served last night with Professor Snape, it wouldn't be so bad.

Snape had been playing on her mind a lot since last night. She had seen him in a different light and somewhere in the back of her mind she liked the light she saw him in. she was no where near admitting that she was mildly intrigued with the new Snape, but she did have a new urge to get another detention.

"You coming Hermione" Harry called from across the common room.

"Yeah" she replied snapping out of her daydream.

"So what was Snape like last night?" Ron asked, as the three of them made their way down to breakfast.

"Oh it wasn't too bad, he let me mark papers" she replied trying to sound as casual as she could.

"What he didn't get you scrubbing out cauldrons?" Harry demanded, "That's what he makes Ron and I do".

"It's probably because you two couldn't even get top marks in a paper let alone mark one." Hermione retorted.

Both they boys thought about this for a moment before agreeing with her. She was top of the class and it made sense.

Ginny joined them at the Gryffindor table eager to share with them her plans for the weekend. It seemed she was now dating a boy from Ravenclaw and they had decided to go to Hogsmeade together. Ignoring the overprotective looks she was receiving from Harry and Ron, Ginny told Hermione all about her new boyfriend, it seemed they had been together a few weeks now and Ginny was already head over heals.

Soon after the post arrived they decided to make their way to the main entrance with the rest of the gathering crowd who were going to Hogsmeade.

McGonagall was already there with the caretaker Mr. Filch checking off names of the students with permission slips.

Once Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron had their names checked off, they began to make their way down to the small village.

Ginny met up, as planned, with the Ravenclaw boy and they both scurried off after receiving distrustful looks from Ron.

"Come on" Hermione ushered the two boys into the nearby bookstore.

"Er Hermione" Ron said uneasily, "Me and er…Harry thought we'd visit the Quidditch shop"

"Unless you would rather us stay here" Harry added quickly.

Hermione eyed them both for a second or two, she didn't fancy spending Hours in the Quidditch store and knew that as much as she loved to Harry and Ron wouldn't want to spend hours in the bookstore either, "No it's ok," she reassured them, "You go ill meet you in the Three Broomsticks later." She gave them a quick wave and made her way over to the comfy armchairs in the back of the store.

She found herself a book about Transfiguration and knowing that a little revision would come in handy she settled down for a quiet read.

"Surely there are better things to do than sit and revise Miss Granger" the silky voice of Severus Snape cut through the air.

Hermione looked up and greeted her professor with an uncertain smile.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Hermione knew he didn't have to ask, But she respected the fact that he was polite enough to do so.

"I have a detention with Professor McGonagall tonight" she told him.

He raised a thick brow at her, "Well, well, well, we are getting into trouble a lot now aren't we".

Hermione gave him an unimpressed look, "Hardly" she said sarcastically.

He gave her a curt half smile and opened his book and began to read.

Hermione watched him for a moment or two before continuing reading her own book. She noticed, rather surprisingly, that his hair was not, in fact greasy at all. She had never noticed before, it seemed that outside the dungeons' bad light it was actually extremely clean indeed, she also noticed that it suited him very well. It cupped his face and emphasised his strong jaw line, without it, she realised he would look like a complete idiot. She gave a short chuckle.

"Something entertaining?" he inquired indicating towards her book.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Possibly" she simply said before returning to her reading.

Severus smiled at her; he couldn't believe how easily he was getting along with her. She wasn't the unpleasant little brat he had labelled her as. He immediately scorned himself for judging her on the company she kept. She was in actual fact quite charming.

Hermione noticed that he was smiling, she couldn't believe it. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile before, apart from torturing Gryffindors in his lessons that is, he actually looked quite attractive. Hermione buried that thought at the back of her mind as quickly as it came. Soon it was forgotten.

"So, if I may ask" Severus began, "What exactly are you in detention for?"

Hermione gave him a mock evil glare, "Draco Malfoy" she snarled.

"Ah, I see" he nodded.

They both looked at each other for a moment too long and an awkward silence grew.

"So…" they both began at the same time.

Hermione blushed.

Severus watched her and smiled inwardly, he didn't know why she was embarrassed but it made him feel something he had never felt before. Was it compassion? Care? He didn't know but right now he sensed she felt it too.

"So" Hermione paused in case he spoke again, "What brings you to Hogsmeade, I mean I've never seen you here before?"

Severus looked at her uncertainty for a moment, "No reason" he replied, "I simply felt like the walk, it does get dull spending so much time in the dungeons you know".

Hermione gave a knowing smile, "I understand, this place makes a nice change from the library".

"Indeed." He replied.

Hermione looked at her book and them at her watch. She was to meet Harry and Ron soon. She didn't want to leave but she didn't think the boys would appreciate her blowing them off to spend time with her potions professor. The thought that she was actually contemplating it scared her a little.

"Prior engagement?" Severus asked, noticing she was checking her watch.

"Afraid so" she simply said, "er…goodbye Professor" she said as she got up to leave.

Severus gave her a quick nod and continued reading his book.

* * *

A/N; because in my other story 'Bloody Brilliant' my charactersmay be alittle occ, i want them to be as much in character in this one, i hope i have achieved that so far. 

let me know :D


	4. Notes from Draco

A/N;

THANK YOU so much everyone for your reviews, sorry this chapter took so long...

* * *

After dinner that evening, Hermione made her way to McGonagall's classroom to serve her detention.

Draco Malfoy was already there. "Granger" he snarled.

Hermione guessed this was Malfoy's way of saying hello and gave him an over enthusiastic smile back. "Hey Draco" she cooed.

Draco sneered.

McGonagall opened the classroom door and ushered them inside. "You will both work in absolute silence, do I make myself clear?" she asked rhetorically.

They both groaned, "Yes Miss".

McGonagall took her seat at her desk, "You may work on your homework" she said calmly as she piled a stack of papers from her desk and began grading them.

Hermione felt herself being reminded of Severus and her detention with him. Severus? Did she actually just think that? It was a name that suited him well. Graceful yet predominant.

Hermione took her seat at her usual desk as did Draco, and began to read a book. She had already done all her homework so she didn't have anything left to do.

Draco seemed to have chosen not to work on his homework either. Instead he sat at his desk scribbling on some paper. Hermione sent him a disapproving look, which he didn't notice, and carried on with her reading.

After about half an hour Hermione saw a book levitating above the face. She glanced at it angrily and shot Draco yet another disapproving look. Hesitantly she reached out for it. McGonagall was quietly working at her desk and hadn't noticed. Placing the book suspiciously on her desk she bore another look at Draco he was smiling suspiciously and waving his wand.

Opening the book she noticed some familiar handwriting;

Nice hair granger, finally tamed it did you?

Outraged she almost threw the book back at Draco, but thought better of it. Instead she opted to write back in the book, presuming that Draco had another book on his desk in which they could communicate:

Flattered that you noticed Malfoy

His reply came almost instantly;

Of course, it draws attention to your breasts, wouldn't you say…

She sent him a glare so cold that Snape would have trouble managing it;

No Malfoy, I wouldn't and don't even think you are coming near my breasts...

Draco gave out a cold laugh and McGonagall looked up from her desk briefly.

Me never…

Hermione laughed to herself at Draco's reply, and decided to tease him a little.

Are you sure? I could swear I saw you giving me the eye earlier.

Draco's eyes narrowed at his instant reply in his own enchanted book.

Granger I confess, you up for it? Or are you affections solely for Snape? I saw him giving you the eye earlier...care to elaborate?

Hermione's heart almost stopped, Draco noticed Snape giving her the eye? Wait, Snape _was_ giving her the eye?

What's the matter Draco, jealous?

Rather than give anything away Hermione had decided to remain neutral.

Of Snape perhaps, like I hinted earlier, if you were up for it, I wouldn't say no…

Hermione blushed, obviously her chocolate brown curls had done her proud.

And like I hinted before, flattered, but no thank you.

Almost as soon as her pen left the paper, Draco's reply came;

Your loss.

Hermione shut the book, knowing that having any form of conversation, civilised or not, just wasn't going to work.

McGonagall stood up at the front of class and looked over at the two students, "You may leave" she said, "But I expect no foolish child's play in my class again, is that understood?"

"Yes Miss" they both groaned together again before leaving.

On her way out Draco gave Hermione an encouraging wink before strutting off. Hermione scowled at him and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron had been waiting up for her.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked caringly.

"Draco is an arse" Hermione stated and walked over to the stairway leading up to the girls' dorm. "Im going to bed guys" she called down apologetically.

"Ok good Night" Ron said.

"Night" Agreed Harry.

Hermione smiled and walked up the huge stone stairwell. Once safely tucked in her bed curiosity got the better of her and she took out the old book Draco had levitated over to her during detention. She opened it and saw a new message;

Night Granger…

Hermione couldn't help but smile; she took out her quill and wrote a short message before turning in;

Night ferret.

That night she fell asleep with a knowing smile on her face imagining Draco's disgruntled face at that last remark.

* * *

A/N; 

Ok so this was going to be a HG/SS but i also love Draco so im giving you the choice now...

HG/SS

or

HG/DM

Let me know ;_D_


	5. The New Apprenticeship Programme

A/N;

Im so glad you all want to see a HG/SS story, thats what i originally planned, so here it is...

* * *

Severus awoke with a start Sunday morning, he had not been excepting to wake up for at least another hour or two. He looked over to the window above his bed. There perched outside sat on old barn owl. 'Give me strength' he sighed to himself before getting up and letting the bird in.

"What" he rasped at it.

The tiny owl dropped a small letter on his bed side table and scurried back out of the open window.

Severus eyed the envelope with extreme distaste, it was from Dumbledore, who else would spawn that fancy green handwriting.

Knowing it was from the headmaster could only mean one thing, 'Staff Meeting'.

How Severus loathed staff meetings, it was just an excuse for them all to get together and get drunk whilst discussing something completely irrelevant such as Quidditch. He also hated Quidditch, not a lot but enough to steer clear of conversations. He let a heavy sigh escape him. Clearly he wasn't going to have time to relax this weekend.

On the other side of the castle Hermione had her nose tucked into a book, she was sitting in the Library as Harry and Ron were outside practising Quidditch. Her 'Draco Diary' as she had dubbed, it sat forgotten at the bottom of her bag. This morning she had checked it and it read one single snide comment;

Up Yours Mudblood

As it seemed, Draco could not yet manage to be civil.

So she decided not to write back, and although it was fun and tempting, she left the book to soak up the dust in her backpack.

She was slowly getting bored with the weekends, undoubtedly she looked forward to them, but now with nothing to do and all her closest friends elsewhere, she felt extremely lonely.

She flicked through the pages of the book that she had read countless times before, it was a book on modernising potions for the 21st centaury. There were a few good points made but Hermione disliked the author. He had obviously _never _even tried to brew most of these.

Hermione shut the book with a sigh. It was no good, the word were dancing before hey eyes and she hated not being able to read, instead of trying and failing she gave up altogether. It was unlike her yes but then again she had other things on her mind.

Severus dressed and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Once there he realised that it was only the teaching staff that had been called to the meeting. At least he wouldn't have to put up with filche's ranting and ravings.

He took his seat at the back of the chattering mob.

"Welcome" the headmaster beamed and raised his arms in a warm embrace.

Severus grunted as the rest of the gathering crowd returned his greeting.

"I have called you here on this fine Sunday morning to give you all some pleasant news" Dumbledore twinkled.

Severus wished the old man would get to the point, he hated it when he dangled threads of information in front of him like bait.

"I would like to tell you that this year Hogwarts will be introducing an apprenticeship scheme"

What? This had to be the most foolish idea the headmaster had ever had.

"Of course the students desiring to go off and get jobs will not enter the programme, but those who wish to peruse further education may take an exam for their chosen subject, and if pass will be rewarded with a 6 month apprenticeship, thus enabling them to earn their masters in said chosen subject." the headmaster concluded.

Severus was outraged. There was no way he was taking on some full time student for an extra day let alone 6 months.

"Will it just be the one student Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva, just the one per-subject" Dumbledore smiled.

"And what if that student chooses to pick more than one subject to peruse?" she added.

Severus knew she was talking about Hermione granger, who else. He knew she would be the only student who would probably apply for each of her subjects.

"Unfortunately the student can only continue in one subject. However" the headmaster continued, obviously referring to Miss Granger, "if that student is more than capable in all of their chosen subjects, the subject with the least popularity will be the one taken, this way giving others a fair chance" he smiled happily to himself.

Severus glanced over at McGonagall. She looked horrified, her subject was one of the most popular and that meant no Hermione. He laughed happily in the knowledge that it was highly unlikely that anyone would choose to have an apprenticeship with him.

"Well now that that's sorted, any questions? No? Well tomorrow I will put the wheels in motion" Dumbledore beamed.

The staff, mumbling their opinions, began to make their way out of the tiny office.

"Severus a word" Dumbledore inquired.

Severus turned around and faced the aging man. The headmaster waited until the last few professors had left the room before he spoke, "how do you feel about this?"

"Seriously?" Severus dared ask, "Albus, I think you have finally lost it"

Dumbledore smirked as Severus turned and left the room, that man, he thought to himself, with his particular liking for the colour black defiantly needs some colour adding to his life.

* * *

A/N; not a big chapter i know but worth a review none the less? 


	6. Driserian Potion

Once Monday arrived Hermione was grateful to be getting back to her lessons. The weekend had dragged on but that wasn't the main reason, Dumbledore had announced at dinner that a new 'Apprentice Programme' was beginning, obviously she had applied for all her favourite subjects and even some like Divination she didn't like. She called these her safeguard in case anyone else received better marks than her, which really, she knew, wasn't likely.

Her first lesson of the week was once again _Double Potions_. She was determined for once not to land herself in a detention, especially seeing as in less than a week she would be starting her NEWT's and needed all the time she had to study.

She entered that class and took her seat as usual next to Harry and Ron.

"So have you applied for the Apprenticeship programme?" she whispered to them both excitedly.

"Nah, I know Draco Malfoy has though along with Lavender and Padma" Ron replied.

"Oh right" she sighed disappointedly.

"Don't Worry 'Mione" Harry cheered, "Im sure you'll be fine".

"Yeah" she exhaled. She was sad that the 'Trio' would be splitting up, but she knew it would happen one day. She just didn't realise that day was going to come so soon.

Severus Snape entered the class in his usual dramatic way, the poor door had no chance as it swung against the door on its hinges.

He took his seat at his desk and peered over his class, "As you may of heard, Professor Dumbledore has started up a new apprentice programme, for those of you who have no yet applied and want to, I have been asked to urge you to do so…" he trailed off, he sneered as he spoke, if it wasn't for the Headmaster, he would be putting the students off the idea. Left, right and centre.

"Sir?" Severus peered over to see Hermione Granger had raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked with a sigh.

"I was just wondering sir, the student that gets placed with you, what would you be covering in the syllabus?" she smiled.

He took a deep breath, any compassion he had felt for the girl was quickly disappearing, "Miss Granger, that will be between me and that _Lucky_ student, I highly doubt any student will meet my standards anyhow," I was true he has set his pass grade at a 99 average and no less, he would have set it at 100 if it was not for Dumbledore and his moral high ground, "And I seriously doubt many will achieve that". He finished and glared at her a little harsher than usual, as if to dare her to ask another question just so he could go off at her.

She slumped back into her chair deflated. Obviously she knew if anyone, it would be her who would meet his standards, and this scared her a little. Would he be as nice and acceptable as he had been on the weekend and during detention? Or would he resume his normal scratchy self. It was unknown territory, but if she was to have a chance at getting this apprenticeship, whether it be potions or another subject she would have to reach some form of mutual ground with Snape. After all, all the other professors had practically shoved the application form into her hands begging her to take their subject, well probably not Trelawney but that was a given. Only Professor Snape was left to crack, she would have to prove to him she was worthy one way or another.

Professor Snape wrote the instructions on the board and allowed the class to start. They would be brewing a Driserian potion today. A little risky but not above NEWT level.

Hermione was a little shocked to find they would be preparing a paralysing potion, it was not initially toxic but if brewed incorrectly then it could be fatal. Still she saw this as her chance to prove herself.

Halfway through the lesson Hermione had finished her potion. She looked around at her fellow classmates, they were all still all halfway through. She decided to spend the time she had to take a well deserved daydream. As she gazed off into the distance, her thoughts began leading her away into a fantasy world. Unknowingly to her she had actually fallen asleep.

As Severus patrolled the isles of his classroom he noticed Hermione Granger sleeping. How rude he told himself, but rather surprisingly he left her to it. In any other circumstance her actions would merit a detention but he remembered all the detentions he had given her lately which were undeserved and decided to let her sleep, after all she was probably exhausting herself studying and that was no reason for punishment.

A booming explosion next to Hermione awoke her with a start. She only had seconds to gather her thoughts as to what was going on, as a moment later she slid off her chair and collided with the floor. Her head let out an echoing 'THUD' and it hit the cold, stone concrete.

"Hermione" Harry and Ron gasped together as they watched her fall.

Neville's had exploded his cauldron yet again and some of the Driserian had reacted with the material of his robes, everyone who had been watching had held their breath and covered their noses, as not to breathe in the fumes. (They had learnt this tactic years ago when Neville had started exploding cauldrons on a weekly basis.) All that is, except Hermione who has been obliviously sleeping nearby.

Severus strode over to the cause of the noise. He shot Neville a piercing glare as he found the cause of the accident. "Mr Longbottom," he bellowed, "Once again you have failed to realise the affects of your stupidity". Neville shrank in his seat before him and let out a tiny whimper. "Get out all of you" he motioned to the students, "Class dismissed".

"But sir, Hermione…" Harry persisted.

"Do not presume Mr. Potter that I will not take care of a student in need" Snape bellowed.

"But…" Ron pleaded obviously concerned for his unconscious friend.

"Out" Snape ordered.

The two boys sulked out the doorway glaring daggers at their potions professor as they left.

Snape gave a sigh and looked down at Hermione. Initially he considered taking her to madam pomfery, but instinct told him to take care of her personally. After all it would only take a few minutes to brew up the antidote for the Driserian.

He bent down and lifted her gently, he was surprised at how light she was and held her extremely delicately. Considering it for a while he decided to take her into his office. It was situated at the back of his class and held the doorway that lead into his private chambers. It was a small room and Severus rarely spent time in there, it had one tiny black oak desk and a deep green lather couch facing the desk. He placed Hermione on the couch and laid her down into what looked like a comfortable position.

As she had only inhaled the Driserian it wouldn't take long for the effects to wear off. He fished out the antidote from his private stores and sat at his desk waiting for her to awake.

Hermione could hear the distant cries of laughter, it seemed very far away. She realised in the split second she had before she fell what had happened. All she saw was Neville's apologetic face and a lot of covered noses. That could only mean one thing, an exploded cauldron. The noise of laughter became louder but she couldn't quite place it, she could also hear the rasping noise of quill on parchment. Someone nearby was writing. She strained to open her eyes, it was no use, the potion was still in her system. She felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head and realised that it was probably where she had banged it as she crashed to the floor.

Severus had left Hermione Granger to sleep off the potion on the couch in his office. She had not woken as soon as expected, he concluded that the collision with the floor mush have given her concussion. He left her there and went on to teaching the remaining classes for that day. Potter and Weasley had visited a few times, on one occasion refusing to leave unless they saw that their friend was still alive. Severus seriously questioned their sanity. As tempting as it was, he would not just let Granger die under his care. Soon the day drew to an end. He wondered if he should have taken her to the hospital wing, at least then Minerva wouldn't be questioning his motives, she had also popped in for a visit. In took some quick thinking on Severus' part to get rid of her. He told her that moving the girl under an unknown amount Of Driserian potion could worsen the effects.

Minerva saw right through it of course but left him too it, curious to what it was about Miss Granger that had always captured teacher's affections, whatever it was, she was Hogwarts star pupil and as much as Severus Snape would deny it, he too had a soft spot for her.

Severus looked down on Hermione's dozing form. She was rather fetching as she slept, probably because she kept her mouth closed, he thought to himself. She was beginning to stir.

"Mmmm" she mumbled sleepily.

"Miss Granger?" Severus spoke calmly.

"Hmmmm?" she groaned.

Obviously she was still drunk on the effects of the potion.

"Miss Granger how are you feeling?" he asked politely.

Her answer was not one he expected. She unsteadily stood and opened her eyes lazily, she seemed to be completely out of it. Slowly she made her way over to where he was standing and looked him drunkenly in the eye.

"Severusssss" she purred.

"Miss Granger" he demanded, he did not like the way she was advancing on him.

"Severussss..ss...sses" she laughed.

He took a short step away from her and she held out a hand as if to poke him in the chest, she missed and twirled around dizzily.

Before she fell yet again Severus caught her in his arms, she looked up at him with her big doe eyes. He could see right into her soul and a chill crept over his body. He shivered.

She stood again and looked him square in the eye. For a moment she didn't look drugged up at all, she seemed to be searching him, scanning his eyes for some hint of emotion. He didn't know what to do, so his just stood there and looked back at her.

She hesitantly took another step closer, this time he didn't move away. She seemed to be completely in control, if for only a moment. She moved a little closer. Severus could feel her hot breath on his lips. He inhaled deeply, it quaked in his throat.

Suddenly as if realising what was about to happen as Hermione slowly inched close to close the gap, Severus held out a hand and pushed her away.

She fell back onto the sofa dazed. He took a moment to compose himself before handing her the antidote. She looked at it for a second or two and swallowed.

Instantly she felt the hold liquid seep through her veins, it released a new energy inside her. She looked up at her professor who seemed to be looking gloomily back at her.

"Sir" she paused, "are you ok?"

Severus shook out of his trance, he had almost kissed a student. "Yes Miss Granger" he replied solemnly, "You should be getting back to your common room its past 7 and a certain Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will be wondering where you are." He turned and left, exiting to his private chambers.

"Yes sir" Hermione whispered as he left. For some reason she was sure not all was at it seemed. She had no time to ponder this thought however, it was past 7! She had missed a whole day of lessons!

* * *

A/N;

OK Guys please REVIEW, if i get over **20 Reviews** for this chapter i'll give you **two more** instead of one...deal?


	7. Awkward Feelings

A/N;

Well thank you to everyone who gave me a really great Review and a BIG thank you to Izzard who gave me a really nasty one, i'd just like to make one point, if my story bored you, then why read it to chapter 6? surely you couldnt have been that bored? Anyway it made me laugh because obviously you have no sence of humour and nothing better to do.

anyway enough of my ranting and raving, here's your chapter...

* * *

Hermione arrived outside the common room moments after leaving Snape's office. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but from the reaction from Snape, something had. She tried to search her brains trying to remember but there was nothing there.

"Tuna Fish" she called to the fat lady as she approached.

"To you too, my dear" the large woman called back after her as she entered through the portrait hole.

"Hermione" she was greeted by beaming smiles from Harry and Ron as she made her way into the circular room.

"Hey Guys" she called out exhausted.

"What happened, Snape wouldn't let us near you?" Ron asked.

Hermione was touched that her friends were so concerned, "Oh nothing, I just passed out," she explained.

"Yeah but we only thought it would have taken a few minutes to bring you round, not a whole day" Harry remarked.

"I had concussion Harry" Hermione stated.

Both boys nodded as if finally understanding.

"Still, Snape, he was ok with you?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Of course he was, to be honest I don't remember much, he just left me to sleep it off in his office" she told them.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry inquired.

"Im ok" she reassured them, "little tired perhaps"

"Tired? But you've been asleep all day" Harry pointed out.

"Hmmmm" she thought, she was feeling tired but the reason she wanted to go to bed so much was not to sleep. She was curious as to what _had _happened in Snape's office. And she was certain that something had.

"Ummm sorry Hermione" Neville piped up from the corner. He truly looked worried.

"It's ok Neville, no harm done eh?" she patted his arm and against the boy's wishes, headed toward the girls chambers.

She was glad to find that there was no one else there, it was obviously too early for the majority of the 7th years to go to bed just yet.

She plopped herself down on her bed and fell back into its soft cushions. She knew she should probably be studying but that idea was pushed aside. There was no way she would be able to concentrate with the events of this morning playing on her mind.

Severus meanwhile was pacing his study. Something he had taken to doing often but never with such force as tonight. His black cloak billowed behind him as he strode back and forth. Why did that Granger girl want to kiss him? It must have been the effects of the potion, it must have been. No one _ever_ willingly wanted to kiss him. So why did she? It was true she always stood up for him. He had heard as much whilst patrolling the corridors, Potter or Weasley would make some snide remark about him, and she would defend him. He had thought it manners at the time, or common courtesy. Never had he imagined there could be more there.

He reassured himself that there was not more there, why he was even thinking about it was beyond reason. 'She was just out of it' he told himself. He couldn't deny that he was flattered. Merlin it had been years since a woman had even wanted to go near him in that way. However, she _was _his student, and even if she wasn't she was an insufferable know-it-all, and even if she wasn't like that (Which he highly doubted), she was out of it. There was no way she actually wanted anything more. Not that he did. It was simply a mistake, an accident, and he cursed himself for letting it go so far.

He shook his head vigorously, shaking away any thoughts of a certain Gryffindor. One thing he couldn't shake off though was the way she looked at him. No one had EVER looked at him like that. She peered deep inside him and he let her. He felt, at the time paralysed by her stare, it had a stronger hold over him than any amount of Driserian potion ever could.

Hermione yawned, it was still early but she didn't want to return to the common room. She had taken out a selection of books on an attempt to read. They now lat fanned out across her bead. It was impossible, as much as she tried, she could not focus her mind on anything other than Severus Snape.

Why? Did she like him? It was possible, she has always admired him and he was a very intelligent man. But not the type she would usually go for. But what was her type? She had dated Viktor Krum for a while but that was nothing really, apart from that she never really had a boyfriend. She supposed Viktor and Snape were alike, apart from the obvious differences that is. Krum was quiet and mean looking as was Snape, both men, Hermione concluded, whilst on the outside seem shut off and cold towards the world, were in fact warm. Well she couldn't say for sure on Severus' part but she suspected he was.

She gave a heavy sigh. So did this mean she liked him? No of course not. That would be ridiculous. After all he was a Slytherin.

* * *

A/N; and i'll make the same offer as last time, 2 chapters for 20 reviews.

Luv ya all

x


	8. Severus' Plan

A/N; Thank you all for your great reviews, still, as the cold hearted git that i am, im only giving you 1 extra chapter as you didnt make the 20 mark, the offer still stands people. _;D_

Anyway i had a few questions about this story, its not set pre HBP more like in Hermione's 7th year, but pretend the whole 'Incident on the Astronomy Tower' never happened, i love Dumbledore so he is in this fic.

enjoy... :P

* * *

Severus awoke the next day in a foul mood. Nothing out of the ordinary 

He was pissed off at the world and pissed off with himself. Why did he let that Granger girl get to him? He sighed at the green canopy that hung over his bed.

In one swift movement he swung himself out of the bed. He quickly dressed and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. At least he didn't have to teach until this afternoon. That thought alone brought a small smirk to his face.

Hermione had been asleep for hours. Both Harry and Ron had already dressed and finished breakfast, and by the time they returned to the common room, Hermione still seemed to be asleep. Not daring to go into the girl's dorm they asked Ginny to go and check on her.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered as she peeked her head around the door.

She was not at all shocked at what she saw. Hermione lay slumped over her bed, with her head buried in a book. 'She must have fallen asleep revising last night', the younger red head thought to herself. Ginny slowly made her way over to Hermione's bed. Silently she lifted her shoulders and placed her down gently on her pillow

As she descended the stairs from the girl's dorm she was met by eager looks from Harry and Ron.

"So?" Harry implored.

"She's sleeping" Ginny hushed, "It looked like she had been revising, there were books all over the bed and she just lay on top of them all" she explained.

"Oh" Harry immediately apologised. He had instantly thought something was wrong and now he cursed himself for it. Why did he always have to jump to conclusions? With a heavy sigh he made his way over to the comfy armchairs with Ron. Even if Hermione was sleeping he had to get some revision done, after all, NEWT's were starting next week and Hermione would kill then if they hadn't done any studying.

Hermione awoke only seconds after Ginny had left. She could not remember sleeping at all, but her satisfied muscles told her otherwise. A low grumble escaped her stomach, instinctively she grabbed it. Was it too late to eat? More than likely. With a disappointed sigh she got up out of bed, dressed and headed for the common room.

She spied Harry and Ron by the fire and went over to join them. "You're revising!" she beamed as she noticed a pile of notes and booked stacked high be a nearby table.

"And they call you the brightest witch of your age? Ant fool could have spotted that" Ron remarked.

"HA. HA. Very funny" she smirked.

"Well we thought you would only get at us if we didn't make a start" Harry explained.

"As I would have" Hermione gasped, "NEWT's start next Monday"

"And today is Tuesday" Ron pointed out.

"Yes Ronald I could have figured that one out" she huffed and placed her hands mockingly on her hips, "That means we only have six days left!"

Both boys rolled their eyes at her but continued to work quietly.

Severus was surprised to notice only two member of the 'Golden Trio' at breakfast that morning. Not that he was thinking about Miss Granger at all.

McGonagall nearby was in hysterics about the approaching NEWT's, "Less than a week" he heard her hyperventilate, "and half my students aren't nearly ready". He couldn't resist plastering a cold smile over his face at this. Nothing brought him more joy than watching students crash and burn.

"Oh Severus don't look so damn gleeful" her curt voice cut across the staff table.

"Why Minerva I have no idea what you are talking about" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She gave him a sharp glare and he raised an eyebrow in return.

"Seriously" she pouted, "it isn't fair, they just don't seem to care anymore".

"Who?" he inquired whilst paying his coffee mug particular attention, truth be told he wasn't the slightest bit interested in what Minerva had to say, but decided to bait her anyway.

"The students, I have only had five applicants for the apprentice programme, I would have hoped for more" she sternly said.

"Well if they are anything like Potter and his little clan" his face turned sour, "then I am sure that most of the students will be toddling off to play Auror" he sneered.

"Really severs, you don't need to be so bitter" she snapped.

"Oh I really think I do" he barked back, "I am to be saddled with some spoilt brat of a student for 6 months; I have every right to be bitter."

"I only hope I end up with someone like Hermione Granger" Flitwick joined in the conversation.

"Don't we all" Minerva sighed dreamily.

Severus looked at his staff members like they had just sprung two heads, "You cannot be serious?" he asked them.

"Wouldn't you?" Flitwick asked shocked, "she is my best student, is she not yours?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely not, I cannot stand the intolerable little witch" Severus choked.

"Im sure Severus would like more of a challenge, I heard Neville may apply" Minerva informed Flitwick, raising a brow to Snape.

He had a look of absolute horror on his face. Neville Longbottom? No way in hell was he going to put up with him. It was then he realised that he had set his standards at a 99 average. He let out a relieved sigh. 'Thank Merlin' he thought to himself. That was until he realised the only student who would be able to reach his high standards would be Miss Granger. "Damn her" he cursed under his breath. He would just have to persuade her that potions was not for her. Yes that could work, put her off the subject for good.

Severus rose from the table.

"Leaving?" McGonagall asked an amused look in her eye.

"I have a lesson to prepare" was all he said as he set off.

There was no other thing for it, he would make the girl loathe the day she had stepped foot in his classroom. And if he happened to have fun whilst doing it, so be it. There was nothing else for it. With a satisfied smile he made his way to the dungeons to prepare for the next lesson.

* * *

A/N; OK you know the deal by now 20 Reviews equals 2 New Chapters instead of one :D 


	9. Potions Hell

A/N; ok im not that mean, i just can't take it anymore, i have been wanting to update for ages and because i made you wait i'll give you two chapters anyway... so here is the first :P

* * *

As her free period came to an end Hermione packed away her books and got ready to make her way to her potions classroom.

She was a little edgy about having another lesson with Snape, especially after last time. With a frustrated look on her face she heaved her schoolbag over her shoulder. There was nothing she could do about it, and she was defiantly not going to skip lessons.

"Coming?" Ron shouted back to her. He had already made his way to the portrait hold and was ungracefully stepping through it.

"Yep" she called and made her way over.

If she was going to have to put up with Snape, at least she wouldn't give him any reason to go off on one at her.

The trio made their way through the darkness of the cold dungeons to their potions class. Most of the Slytherin's that shared their lesson with were already there. Draco Malfoy shot Hermione a cold look, which she gratefully returned. He dropped his glare and gave her a quick suggestive wink. 'The nerve of him', she thought idly to herself, and stormed in to take her seat.

Severus was already seated by the time his class arrived; he noticed a bug bush of hair and Hermione Granger underneath it. Draco Malfoy seemed to look rather pleased with himself as he smugly took his seat. He had obviously been bating the Gryffindors yet again. As usual, Severus chose no to inquire.

"Today" he began in his usual growl, "you will be brewing a _simple_ sleeping potion" he emphasised the word simple just to belittle Miss Granger in what was to be stage one of his plan, "however, due what happened last time, and the _ordeal_ I was put through" he looked Hermione straight in the eye, "today Miss Granger and Mr Neville Longbottom will not be participating." He finished and turned around to write the instructions on the board.

Hermione was gob smacked, what the hell did he think he was playing at? It was no where near her fault as to what happened with the Driserian potion, how could he do this to her. She was about to raise her hand to argue when from across the room Neville shouted out, "But sir it wasn't Hermione's fault!"

Snape looked livid, he had been expecting, or rather hoping Miss Granger would protest, that way he could begin to drive her away from thinking about furthering her career in potions. But no, that idiot Longbottom had to be the stereotypical Gryffindor hero and stand up for her.

"Mr Longbottom" He bellowed, "do you not think I know that, or do you think I am an idiot such as yourself?"

"Yes sir, I mean No sir… I mean, then why are you punishing Hermione then, obviously she can make the potion, blimey she could make it in her sleep" Neville whimpered.

Hermione felt a surge of pride rise through her, bless Neville, yes he was more like a Hufflepuff at times but there was no denying his Gryffindor bravery.

Severus however, was livid, "Pray tell" he demanded, "if you think yourself more suited to teaching this class than I, then go ahead" he fanned his hand to suggest Neville move to the front of the class.

Neville however cringed and shrank into his chair.

"As I thought" Snape spat. "So those of you participating, in today's assignment, please begin."

The class instantly began to move, Harry and Ron at Hermione's side threw her apologetic looks before joining the crowd in gathering their ingredients.

Hermione sat at her desk, she wanted so bad to protest but given the foul mood her potions professor was in she decided not to, instead she took out her potions book and began reading. Neville soon after seeing Hermione decided to do the same.

Severus was displeased, his plan was not working. He at least thought Miss Granger would rise to the bait. Now he had to think of other ways to make her life inside his classroom hell. He peered around the class and noticed her reading.

"Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom" he called, "you may both scrub out the cauldrons". He waved his wand and two stacks of dirty cauldrons arrived in front of his desk.

Hermione looked in disbelief at what he was asking her to do, why? What had she done so bad that warranted her to so work that was usually assigned for detentions? With a heavy sigh she made her way to the front of the class. She wasn't going to give Snape the satisfaction of arguing back.

Neville joined her, "Sorry" he whispered, and reached for a sponge to begin work.

"In silence" Snape demanded looking at them both with extreme distaste.

He could not believe she was just putting up with it, why was she just putting up with it? Surely she did not remember the near kiss they had? No that would have been impossible. Still if she did, she could use that as a weapon against him. But would she do that? Surely not. He gave a heavy sigh. Why was he really punishing her? Was it simply because he didn't want her to become his apprentice, or was it because he was angry with her that she didn't actually manage to kiss him? He shook his head. No that was stupid, why he was even thinking about it, he did not know.

He sat at his desk and decided to watch the class. Without Neville, no cauldrons were blown up, and he actually managed to clean a good number of them satisfactory. Obviously not as much as Miss Granger, but she had to be best at everything didn't she. He gave out a nasty snarl. He knew he shouldn't be punishing her, after all if he was going to end up with an annoying little brat for 6 months, he did hope it would be someone with her capabilities. What if he did end up with a dunderhead like Longbottom? The thought didn't even bear contemplating. With a sigh he remembered Flitwick's words, "_she is my best student, is she not yours?" _it was true, thought he hated to admit a Gryffindor was his best student, she was. And he couldn't deny it any longer.

* * *

A/N; awww snapie-poo i love him so, 

anyway please review :D


	10. Wandless Magic

A/N; ok i know i nicked this idea from my other story, but i liked it and just wanted to use it a little bit in this one, hope you dont mind...

* * *

Outside the potions class Hermione met up with Harry and Ron. Harry looked livid, he considered Hermione like a sister to him and hated it when anyone, let alone Snape treated her unfairly.

"You OK?" He asked, his dark brown furrowed.

"Fine" Hermione sighed.

"The Greasy git," Ron piped in, "He had no right to do that to you, I mean what did you do?"

"I dunno, take up some of his valuable time on Sunday I suppose" Hermione let out another sigh.

"Still, that doesn't give him the right, does it mate?" Ron nudged Harry in the arm.

"Oh right yeah" Harry replied distractedly. He was thinking of other things at the time, such as why Snape was being so hot and cold with Hermione, there had to be something. And after all it wasn't like Harry not to suspect Snape at every given opportunity.

"Come on guys" Hermione encouraged her friends. "We got charms now and I don't want to be late."

With a groan from the boys they all made their way up to Professor Flitwick's classroom. Charms was one of Hermione's favourite subjects, along with all her others that is. She soon shook out of her gloomy mood as she took her seat and began to start work.

"Today class we will begin work on wand-less magic" Flitwick started. The whole gave out an excited 'ooooh', Hermione even gaped at the thought. Wand-less magic was a very rare skill only a few wizards and witches could perform.

"Of course I don't expect any of you to be able to get the hang of it straight away" Flitwick continued, "But we can make a start, those of you planning on applying for the apprenticeship" Flitwick winked at Hermione, "may find this little trick can come in handy", and with that he summoned a book from a nearby shelf without the aid of his wand.

Hermione watched with awe as the tiny professor performed spell after spell without the aid of his wand. It really was fascinating. She had obviously read all about such spells but was yet to be able to perform any.

"It takes uppermost concentration of the mind" Flitwick explained, "Like I said earlier, not everyone will be able to do it, some of the most renowned wizards still are unable to perform such magic, tell me have any of you done anything of the sort before?" he asked.

Around the class one or two shake hands raised. Hermione noticed Harry's hand go up and looked at him surprised whilst she raided her own hand.

"Yes, yes, very good, as I expected" the professor beamed, "as you will notice, most wizards or witches that have grown up in a muggle environment are usually the best at this".

Hermione looked around, as far as she could see only four students had raised their hands, herself and Harry included, and as far as she could remember, they were in fact all from muggle backgrounds.

"Sir why is that?" She inquired. It was a question that was never answered in her text books and had always puzzled her.

"Quite simple Miss Granger" Flitwick smiled, "if one was to grow up with magic they would also grow up with the stereotype of said magic being accompanied by wands, to try and break that stereotype that has been deeply buried into to the minds of many is a hard task. However, those who have grown up within the non-magic community have never had anything to base magic upon except fairy tales, therefore if an emotion is powerful enough and the mind is focused and free to believe that magic _can_ happen, wand-less, as it is, most certainly happens. Does that make sense?"

"Yes thank you sir" she smiled. True it was a lot to take in, but what a thing to be able to accomplish.

"Mister Potter would you like to tell me of your experiences?" Flitwick asked.

Harry stood up and began to relay to the class the countless times whilst living with the Dursley's he had done wand-less magic, including growing his hair back, jumping onto high roofs, disappearing a panel of glass and setting a cobra free.

Hermione sat their eagerly listening to every detail, it truly was a fascinating subject.

By the end of the lesson they had all attempted to summon an object without the use of magic. As usual only Hermione was successful. She left the class feeling like she had accomplished a lot and made her way with the boys to lunch.

"You never told me about any of the things you did in the past Hermione" Ron said whilst helping himself to a couple of sandwiches.

"You never asked" she simply remarked whilst practising summoning more pumpkin juice without the help of her wand.

"I mean that thing about accidentally dying you hair blue was hilarious"

"Why thank you Ron, but like I said it was an accident, I was trying to decide what to were at the time and all my mum had laid out for me was a silly pink dress, I wanted a blue one and well, I ended up looking like a blueberry" she huffed. "My mum had no idea what had happened".

"Still impressive though" Ron remarked, whilst watching her successfully summon more food to her plate without her wand, "I mean I've never done anything like that."

"Didn't you hear Professor Flitwick Ron," Hermione badgered, "Its usually only wizards from non magical families that are able to do it."

Ron made a sulky face but continued to shove food into his mouth. Harry remained silent; he loved watching his two friends bicker so harmlessly, they reminded him of an old married couple.

After Lunch the three of them made their way to the remainder of their subjects, Hermione still practising the wand-less magic all the while.

* * *

A/N; like i said hope you dont mind about the wand-less thingy, i nicked it from my other story i know. 

Review, the offer of 2 for 20 still stands :D


	11. Dugbog's and Draco

A/N; sorry this took so long guys, i was concentrating on writing the final chapter of Bloody Brilliant, anyway here is your next chappie...

:P

* * *

By the end of the night Hermione had a crowd of fascinated students following her every move. It seemed her wand-less magic was going down a treat.

"I'm sorry guys" she called over to her adoring fans, "I'm off to bed now"

There was a loud groan from the common room as everyone watched the night's entertainment leave for her dorm.

Inside the comfort of her four poster bed Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She summoned the drapes surrounding her to close (Without her wand) and settled in, underneath her cover for a good nights rest.

That night Hermione dreamt she was trapped in a dungeon with Neville. Above her head Snape was throwing boiling hot cauldrons at her. Not one hit her though, they all seemed to be aiming themselves at Neville. She felt sorry for him, but also relieved that Snape was letting her off. She would have to thank him in the morning, she told herself, for not hitting her.

"Hermione GET UP" a stern voice called across the girls chambers.

"Huh?" Hermione grumbled, she had been enjoying her dream.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready before lessons" the voice panicked, "you haven't even had breakfast!"

"WHAT?" Hermione jumped with a start.

"Ginny" she reprimanded, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ahh but ya looked so peaceful sleepin' eh" the red head said in a thick mock Irish accent.

"Shut up Ginny" Hermione warned.

With a wave of her hands she summoned her clothes for the day, having now mastered wand-less magic pretty much perfectly she could do all but simple charms.

"Dressentia" Hermione whispered quickly, and as if by magic she was clothed.

"Neat" Ginny remarked.

"Next stop breakfast" Hermione told the girl standing before her.

"Hermione, you'll never make it"

"Accio Toast" Hermione called.

She began to tie her hair into a loose ponytail as a piece of buttered toast flew into her hand.

"You really do think of everything don't you" Ginny laughed.

"UM-HUM" Hermione mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

Ginny watched as Hermione flew out the dormitory, sprinted out the common room and raced down the halls.

Hermione reached the rest of her class as they made their way to Hagrid's hut for their first lesson of the day, 'Care of Magical Creatures'.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked when he saw his friend running towards him.

"Overslept" Hermione simply gasped.

"I don't think Hagrid would have minded you being a bit late 'Mione" Harry stated, "I mean gods your still eating breakfast" he pointed out.

Hermione rolled at her eyes at her friends and made her way over to where the rest of the class were waiting.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel" a low drawl called out from the crowd of students.

"Ah, Great Malfoy" Ron sulked.

"Just ignore him" Hermione snapped and grabbed his arm to pull him to the other end of the group.

"Hey Weasel, you should keep that dog on a leash" Draco shouted over and nodded his head toward Hermione.

"Shut it Ferret" Harry squared up to him.

"OOOH Potty, and what are you going to do?" Malfoy teased.

"You don't want to find out" Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Harry" Hermione pleaded grabbing his arm as well.

"Now settle down class" a booming voice echoed, "T'day I got a reel treat for yeh'".

Harry stopped glaring at Malfoy and turned to look at the giant of a teacher.

"T'day we'll be studyin' Dugbog's Hagrid announced.

The class let out a collective moan apart from Hermione who let out an excited squeak.

"Now can anyone tell me wha' a Dugbog is?" Hagrid asked the class.

As usual Hermione's hand was the only one to shoot up.

"Hermione" the giant addresses.

"A Dugbog is a marsh dwelling creature, native to Europe and South America. It resembles a log-like creature with teeth"

"Teeth?" Ron gasped.

"It usually only feeds on Mandrake's" Hermione continued, "Though it has been known to snap at peoples ankles".

The class took a hasty step away from Hagrid, scared that whatever he was about to show them would devour their feet.

"Good, good" Hagrid praised, "Ten points to Gryffindor".

Hermione beamed and looked over to Harry and Ron. They were both looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Right yer' are now class, if ya' wanna come and have a closer look" Hagrid said whilst directing them over towards the lake.

The class hastily followed the giant, and soon enough they were all stood around a marshy part of the great lake.

"Now don't make any sudden movements, ya might frighten' em"

"Frighten them?" Rom remarked sceptically, "Yeah right"

"Shut up Ron" Hermione hissed.

The Dugbog's were all tied down with chains and ropes to the nearest pillar; it was true they did look just like an old log with teeth.

"They don't look to pleased do they?" Ron whimpered.

"Sshhh" Hermione said nudging him in the side.

"Well they don't" Ron continued to point out.

"What's the matter Weasel? Scared of a little twig?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy" Harry warned.

"OOH Potter, what you going to do, make me?"

"Watch it" Harry said clenching his fists.

"Harry" Hermione placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, "Don't do anything rash"

"AWW, Potty has to get his little Mudblood whore to stick up for him" Draco smirked.

Harry, who has been attempting to turn away, swung around and attempted to throw a fist into his face. Draco ducked and Harry missed.

"You have to do better than that Potty" He joked.

'WHAM'

Hermione didn't miss and in a split second Draco was curled up on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Nice one Hermione" Ron praised.

Hermione rubbed her fist which has just come into contact with Malfoy's face, "Thanks" she whispered.

"What's all this" Hagrid's booming voice called over, the giant took one look at Draco on the floor then peered remorsefully over to where Hermione stood with Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm gonna have to give you detention" Hagrid said, "You too mister Malfoy".

"What you cant do that, that's absurd, she started it" Draco protested.

"Tha't may well be the case, but you should of jus walked away if that is wha' happened" Hagrid confirmed.

"But she punched me" Draco whined.

"I don't wanna hear it Malfoy" the giant yelled, "Tha both of yeh tonight at 8 with Filch"

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, at least all these detentions she was collecting wouldn't go on her permanent record.

* * *

A/N; owww Draco is such a naughty boy, sorry there was no Severus in this one, dont worry, there is loads comming up, after all this will edventually become HG/SS. 

please review, it'll help me update faster lol ;D


	12. Whips and Chains

A/N hey all hope you are still enjoyin this, ok so heres the next chappie...

enjoy...

:D

* * *

To say the least Hermione was not happy, she had yet again, through no fault of her own landed herself in another detention. To make it worse it was another one with Malfoy. 

"Granger" he greeted when she walked up to filche's office.

"Draco" Hermione nodded, it was a step up from the usual 'Mudblood', and for that she was at least a little grateful.

"So what sort of Bondage do you think Filch has in for us tonight?" Draco asked with a suggestive wink.

"What _are_ you talking about Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that he keeps all those torture things in his office?" Draco smirked.

Hermione looked at him puzzled for a brief moment, "Draco you're sick, you know that".

"Whatever, Granger, I just think it a bit too conspicuous that he has all these whips and chains that's all"

"Well whatever fetish Mr Filch has Draco it's none of our business" Hermione huffed and turned away from him.

She couldn't help but find it amusing though, and was sure to share the theory with Ron and Harry when she had the chance.

"Well, well" the croaky voice of the caretaker cackled over the hallway, "You must be my detention students" he laughed.

"It would seem so" Draco arrogantly pointed out.

Hermione gave him a sharp nudge in the side and smiled politely at Filch.

"Well tonight you will be cleaning my Office" he declared.

Both Hermione and Draco gave simultaneous groans; it wasn't that the Hogwarts caretaker really had an office. More like as, Draco continued to point out a torture chamber.

There really were whips and chains literally hanging from the ceiling, there were also instruction manuals slung all over the place with displays and diagrams of how 'Misbehaving Miscreants should be dealt with'. In all honesty anyone who didn't know Filch and his want for hanging students by their thumbs, they would most defiantly think it some sort of a fetish dungeon.

Elsewhere in the castle, tables were being drawn out for the beginning of examinations tomorrow. Of course it wasn't the NEWT exams that were starting tomorrow, no they were to begin on Monday and it was only Friday tomorrow. That could only mean one thing, The Apprenticeship Examinations.

"I still don't see why you are so against this Severus" Minerva McGonagall called from across the hallway, "I think it's a wonderful opportunity for the students", the old witch beamed.

"As do I" Dumbledore agreed.

"Oh, well it's settled then" Severus Snape spat out sarcastically.

"Severus" the headmaster sighed, "Just think about it as giving one student the opportunity to meet your standards".

Severus' frown deepened as he slid a table towards the window, "Hmmmm", He grumbled.

"I would actually be surprised if any of the students actually met his standards he set then that high" Professor Flitwick piped up from behind the table Severus had just thrown against the wall.

Severus glared at him from the corner of his eye and sneered.

"That is unless he is holding out for one student in particular" Minerva cooed.

Severus snapped his gaze to the old witch and glared to hateful towards her, had it been anyone else they would have been reduced to tears.

Albus Dumbledore also looked up; he noticed the look of fury in the Potion Masters eyes, and the look of determination in McGonagall's. At this he smiled to himself. Sometimes fate hands you a rough deal, all you have to do is sit back and laugh about it, you cannot get a Rainbow without rain after all.

"Arggghhhh" Hermione growled for the seventh time that hour.

"What is it now" Draco sighed again.

"I can't do this, I just can't, its impossible" She moaned.

"Cant do what?" he asked.

Hermione thrust what looked to be a bear-trap underneath Draco's nose.

"Hey watch that" He scolded.

"How am I supposed to polish this….this piece of junk without a wand, whilst still managing to keep all my fingers?"

Draco looked at her sceptically, "And you call yourself Muggleborn jeeze"

Hermione frowned at the comment but ignored him none the less. She threw the bear-trap into a corner and proceeded to pick at the less 'Sharp' objects.

"So" Draco began.

"So what?" Hermione snapped.

"Ok woman, you really do not need to bite my head off" Draco backed away.

"Sorry"

"It's ok; I was just going to ask how you were"

"How I am? HOW I AM? Draco you got me into this mess, when I could have been studying for the Apprenticeship exams tomorrow, how do you think I am?" she blasted at him.

"God's Hermione, calm down, it's not that bad"

"Pft"

"Listen, you will be fine on those exams, for what its worth, Im sure the teachers are already fighting over you, hell even Snape"

"Yeah right"

"If anyone has a chance it's you" He comforted.

"Draco?" Hermione paused to ask,

"Yes"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What? I am not." Draco shot Hermione an accusing look before turning back to his cleaning.

Hermione sighed, she wouldn't mind being friends with Draco, sure it would be awkward with Harry and Ron's hatred for the guy but, they could try and work it out, right?

"Draco…" Hermione began.

"No" He stopped her, "Don't even bother, don't even try, I don't want to be your _Friend_ Hermione, the only reason im talking to you is because I felt guilty and im such a nice guy and all"

"HA" Hermione laughed, "Yeah right".

"So don't even bother OK?" He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Whatever Draco, fine, what makes you think I want to be friends with you anyhow?"

"You're a Gryffindor" Draco sneered.

Hermione huffed once more and returned to her attempt at cleaning.

Filch returned sometime after 10pm and told them they could go. Without even a goodbye Draco and Hermione departed their separate ways for their own common rooms.

Down in the Dungeons, Snape was still stewing over what Minerva has said '_That is unless he is holding out for one student in particular.'_ Stupid witch, what did she know; obviously he had not intention of doing such thing. Hermione was a student of his, and half his age to say the least. He would have to put McGonagall straight on this matter. He couldn't have wild accusations flying around the school like this, it was ridiculous.

Severus finished pacing his room and sat down at his desk, he couldn't sleep on a night like this, not now with these, these thoughts in his head. He slowly brought a hand up to massage his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He heaved a heavy sigh and tried to concentrate on sleeping, anything but Miss Granger.

Minerva on the other hand lay in bed smiling happily to herself, of course it was a bit too much to say what she did, she may have even crossed the line, but to see Severus face was priceless. It automatically confirmed that there was someone he was holding out for, after all she didn't mention a name, he just jumped to the conclusion it was Miss Granger, thus proving her theory.

Of course there was nothing to worry about, Miss Granger was for too intelligent to be wooed or seduced by the likes of Severus Snape. After time Severus would realise this too and move on, no harm done, and Miss Granger would never need to know.

It was strange though, Minerva could never remember Severus _ever_ caring for someone before. She shook her head, what does it matter anyway, its not like it's more than a silly infatuation. Right?

* * *

A/N; 

I really am trying to make my chapters longer, i just have a really short attention span.

Anyway, hope you liked that, coming up next, pancakes... ummmmm yummy :D

Please review, or i will be forced to do to you what i did to my 'Bloody Brilliant' readers...tell you a really bad joke, seriously it's a fate i wouldnt wish on anyone... ;D


	13. Exams, Exams and Pancakes

A/N;

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE sorry this took so long was busy today stuffin my face with chocolate and all sorts... anyway here it is :P

* * *

"Oh my God, Oh my God" Hermione was whimpering under her breath as she paced the hallway in front of the Great Hall.

"Hermione Calm down" Harry put a reassuring arm on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Harry it's ok for you" She reprimanded him, "You and Ron both have your careers mapped out, I, on the other hand have no idea what I want to do". She began to continue her pacing again.

"So why are you going in for these Apprenticeships then?" Ron asked confused.

"Ronald" Hermione looked at her red headed friend stubbornly, "Don't be so stupid, isn't it obvious?"

"Er, no" He said a little hurt.

"Well I have decided, whichever one I may get an apprenticeship in will be the field I go into, after Hogwarts" She informed him.

Harry chose to stay quiet, it didn't really make sense, but where Hermione was concerned, nothing really had to.

"Ah, I see" Ron stated, he didn't really have a clue as to what was behind her logic, but chose to shut up as he didn't want her shouting at him again.

"If you will all form a line" McGonagall said as she came out of the door to the Great hall. "The subjects that you wish to choose will have the relevant exam papers on the desk at the front of the hall, please pick the ones for your chosen subjects, and_ only_ your chosen subjects. If you take more than one, I will know, if you take an exam paper for a subject you have not applied and been accepted for, I will know. There will be an anti-cheating spell cast upon the hall, so those of you who are planning on cheating" McGonagall paused for affect, "Please leave now".

To her surprise a handful of students left, so much so in fact that only 13 were left.

"Well" McGonagall raised her eyebrow, "Now if everything is in order, you may go in", the deputy headmistress stood aside to let the line of Students enter. Hermione being first to rise this morning, was first in line. Some of the faculty had even wondered if she had spent the night outside the hall in case she missed it or she was late. She didn't, but that was only because Harry and Ron had stopped her.

Hermione made her way up to the front of the room. Shaking slightly with nerves she approached the desk and took her papers, she had one for Astronomy, Divination, History of magic, Muggle studies, Ancient Ruins, Care of Magical creatures, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark arts and of course Potions.

With her stack of papers in hand she made her way over to a nearby desk. She chose not to sit too close to the windows unless she were to get distracted, that would just be the icing on the cake now wouldn't it.

With a heavy sigh Hermione took the first paper from the top and opened it up. Charms, she was going to start with the most important and eventually work her way towards Divination.

After a good solid 3 hours Hermione was coming to the end of her Exam list, she just has Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and the infamous Divination left.

Minerva McGonagall was watching her from the front of the hall, with a fond smile she realised that Hermione actually reminded her of herself at that age. So willing to study, so determined to please, she knew Hermione would do well, given the proper guidance and freedom to divulge. What she needed, Minerva thought to herself, is someone who can recognise her talents. She hoped to Merlin that she wouldn't get stuck with someone like Sybil Trelawney due to a poor popularity for the subject, god's even Severus would be better than that. On second thoughts, after the way that man had been conducting himself around her recently, that probably want a good idea either.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger" McGonagall asked certain that she could not have finished 11 papers already.

"I have finished Miss" Hermione sighed, she admitted defeat. There was just no strength left in her to carry on.

"Very well bring your entries up to the front for marking"

Hermione complied willingly, "I didn't quite finish the last three" Hermione looked down at her feet ashamed.

"Well that Merlin for that" McGonagall praised, "I was worried that you would collapse with exhaustion before long, besides" she said looking at the papers Hermione choose not to finish, "Who needs Divination anyway?"

Hermione smiled, she knew the old woman had a particular hatred for the subject.

"Neither use nor Ordainment if you ask me, now go get some food down you for heavens sake" McGonagall said sternly yet kindly.

"Yes Miss" Hermione smiled. She decided to take McGonagall's advice and head down to the Kitchens, after all she hadn't eaten a bit all morning.

As she reached the portrait of the fruit bowl she extended an arm to tickle the pear and found it already open. Without a second thought to it she made her way inside.

"Missy Hermione Granger" a tiny house elf with enough woolly hats on to cloth a small country beamed up at her.

"Hey Dobby" She smiled.

"What can dobby gets Missy Granger?" the little elf asked excitedly.

"Erm, I need a drink, make it a butterbeer, and maybe some Pancakes?" she asked, she always use to get pancakes as a treat as a child and decided that today she deserved them.

"No Problem Missy" Dobby squeaked and trotted off to collect her order.

With a satisfied smile Hermione made her way over to the comfy armchairs near the fire. Stopping in her tracks abruptly when she saw someone else occupying one of the chairs.

For some unknown reason to her, her heart began to do summersaults. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to the chairs, very aware that her hands were shaking uncontrollably with nerves.

"Miss Granger" Severus almost smiled.

Did he almost smile? Or was it just wishful thinking?

"Hi Professor" Hermione gave a shy smile.

"Care to join me?" Severus said gesturing for her to take the seat next to him, he was being overly nice and he knew it, but there was something about that smile and the light in her eyes that he couldn't, that he wouldn't dismiss. He suddenly resented her smile, it did dangerous things to him, it weakened his ability to glare for one.

"Certainly" Hermione beamed. In a flash, which in her opinion way making her look a little too eager, she sat down.

Dobby soon arrived with her chosen provisions and she took the tray of pancakes and butterbeer gratefully.

"Pancakes?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her choice of food.

"And why not?" Hermione smiled back, she knew she was flirting with him, she couldn't help it, as long as he didn't pick up she would probably get away with it.

Severus wondered is it was just his imagination or was she flirting with him? It didn't make sense if she was, a beautiful and intelligent young woman like Hermione wouldn't need to flirt with a guy like him. Still he rather liked to think that she was, if only to sooth his own racing mind.

"Aren't they breakfast foods?" He inquired slightly amused.

"Well I haven't had any breakfast just yet" she teased back.

"And why not?"

Hermione noticed the slightly concerned look in his eye, was it concern, or irritation, probably the latter, she told herself reluctantly.

"Well I had the Apprenticeship exams this morning so I didn't have time" She pointed out.

"ah, I see" Severus fixed her with a piercing glare, which unknown to him made Hermione thankful that she was already sitting because she felt herself go weak at the knees. "Still you should not skip meals, it could affect you performance"

"You think so?" Hermione perked up, "Oh God's what am I going to do now, do you think I should ask professor McGonagall if I can re-sit the exams, what if-"

"I don't think it will have affected your results, one bit Miss Granger, there is no need to panic" he was slightly amused at her rambling, had it been anyone else it would have been tedious. Of course he didn't let his amusement show, years of masking his emotions taught him how to keep a sullen face if need be. And right now he needed that particular skill more than ever.

"Really, I hope so, I couldn't bear it if I didn't get enough marks for an apprenticeship" Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Severus smiled, he couldn't believe he was smiling. At a student no less, and a Gryffindor at that, oh what this woman did to him.

Hermione beamed, he had just complimented her, not so direct, but in his own little way of course. And he smiled, if Hermione didn't know better, (Which she did) she could almost believe he was flirting with her. Almost.

Feeling that he was slowing digging himself a hole, severs rose, "I must get back" was all he said.

Hermione nodded at him and returned to her belated breakfast, she let out a heavy breath, it shuddered in her throat. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he left, his black cloak billowing behind him in that trademark way. The only difference now was that she almost melted at the sight of it.

* * *

A/N; ok i have found this well funny Dancing Snape movie thing, if you want to view it look on my profile page...it is soooooo funny i nearly wet myself laughing lol

before you rush off to do that though please review :D


	14. Poor Neville

A/N; ok sorry this wasnt put up yesterday, i had the Easter weekend off work and being as clever as i usually am, managed to forget that today wasnt actually Monday but Tuesday. confusing i kno, just imagin how dissapointed i felt when i actually had to get up for work this morning...urgh!

anyway, here it is, enjoy...

* * *

The next week was practically a blur for Hermione and her friends. The start of the 7th year NEWT's was one of the biggest commotions in Hogwarts History.

The first day saw the students taking Charms and Transfiguration exams. Neville of course over slept and was late which caused the exams to over run by 4 hours. When he eventually turned up, ashen faced and with a bed head he was welcomed by a round of applause.

He successfully managed to turn one of the examiners into a toad and spent a further 2 hours looking for him. A Ravenclaw boy managed to find the petrified creature in a broom closet getting propositioned by Trevor, Neville's actual pet toad. It then took another 45 minutes to try and discover which toad was in fact the examiner and which was the pet. It's safe to say that after that incident Professor Timbelwood would be retiring from the exam body and taking a long vacation.

On Tuesday, during the potions exam Neville, though arriving early enough, managed to blow up a total of 37 cauldrons, and set fire to 6 students.

Divination wasn't much better, Harry and Ron got by, by predicting their own sudden death-by-ravenous-seagulls, but alas, for poor Neville it didn't go so well. He managed to somehow knock out 2 examiners with Trelawney's crystal orbs and almost launch himself into the fireplace. He claimed this was accidental but somehow everyone had their doubts.

Wednesday during Herbology Neville got his head stuck down a giant man eating bladderwort, then somehow, which would have made Minerva McGonagall proud, transfigured it into a large Budgerigar. The horse-sized bird went flying about Greenhouse number 8 smashing everything in its path. It finally managed to break free, only to be rescued later by Hagrid, who aptly named it Chomper.

Because of Neville's slight breathing problem, due to the fact that the bladderwort had almost cut of his air supply, whist trying to swallow him whole. The examiner excused him from his Care of Magical creature's exam and sent him off to see Madam Pomfrey.

From the hospital wing Neville could hear the faint cries of students running about and being attacked by Chomper.

In Defence against the Dark Arts on Thursday, Neville almost killed the Examiner with a tip he had hastily picked up from a Slytherin student 10 minutes before the start. Needless to say, another examiner decided to take early retirement and leave Hogwarts faster than one could say 'Bogart'.

Astronomy wasn't so bad, Neville almost killed himself and 2 other students when his telescope became lose, not entirely his own fault, but when he tried to re-screw it he managed to get his robes caught and almost went flying off the edge. He went to grab the nearest thing to him which happened to be Pansy Parkinson, who grabbed a hold of Vincent Crabbe who managed to get stuck in the railings due to his sheer weight, Pansy and Neville had to hold on whilst 17 of his fellow classmates tried to pull Crabbe up to safety. All in all, no one really got seriously injured.

And on Friday the student body sat their History of Magic and Alchemy exams, seeing as these were only written papers, nothing severe happened. As an extra precaution Dumbledore had Neville sit alone at the back of the hall, as not to endanger any more students or Examiners. At the end of it, all the Examiners practically raced out of the building without even so much as a goodbye. Albus of course found the whole thing slightly hilarious and decided to throw a party for the Seventh years as an end of exam treat, everyone was to attend and it would be fancy dress.

The students were only revealed that, at least in the great hall Neville couldn't accidentally injure them.

So it was that the NEWT examinations eventually came to an end. And not soon enough for most students. Neville, being one of those said students. And in following traditional Hogwarts custom, the Gryffindor house threw one of the biggest late night parties in the history of late night parties.

Harry, of course, being the noble kind of guy he was, invited the three other houses to join, and yes that included the Slytherin's.

More of a surprise was when most of the formidable house actually showed up. Of course they were welcomed it with Gryffindor spirit, and after the initial shock everyone got along well enough to enjoy the party.

"Having fun?" Harry asked taking a seat on the comfy sofa with Hermione.

"Ummmm" She mumbled.

"Hermione? Hello, Earth to Hermione" Harry waved a hand in front of her day dreaming expression.

"Huh? Oh Harry, Hi" She beamed at her friend

"You ok?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine" She smiled, "Just thinking about exams"

Harry sighed, this was Hermione alright. "Well im going to get a Butterbeer, want one?" he smiled.

"Actually I wanted to try the firewhisky" Hermione winked.

"Hermione you sure your ok?" Harry panicked and quickly checked her pulse and temperature of her head.

"Harry" Hermione sighed.

"Do you want to go see madam Pomfrey?"

"God's no, Harry I'm fi-"

"Shall I call McGonagall?"

"Harry I'm-"

"Do you want some water? Or, or something to eat?"

"Harry for Merlin's sake listen to me"

Harry suddenly startled, stopped wide eyed in the middle of attempting to drag his friend out the portrait to look at her.

"Harry, I. AM. FINE!" she bellowed, "It's just that the exams are finally over, all of them, and for once I want to have a bit of fun".

Harry looked at his friend and smiled, she defiantly deserved it. "Ok" he sighed happy and went fetch her a small glass of firewhisky.

Hermione watched him go, she defiantly loved her friends but sometimes they could be a bit too caring. After all she had in fact finished every exam she would ever have to do again, and whatever marked she received now, she couldn't do anything about it. She had worked god damn hard, and did deserve a break once in a while. Hell she deserved more than one. As Hermione sat there and pondered, she decided that for once in her life she was going to get completely smashed and have some fun.

"Granger" a sharp voice brought her back to her senses.

"Oh Malfoy, it's you" She snarled.

"Oh, it's me, yes. Very witty Mudblood"

"Oh shut up Ferret"

"Whatever, I was just bringing you this" and with that Draco thrust a small brandy glass into her hand, "Potty said to bring it over".

"Oh err…" Hermione was taken by surprise, was Malfoy attempting to engage in conversation? No, he had done that before and look what happened there, he was no more civilised than a small, white ferret.

"You don't have to thank me" Draco looked a bit put out.

"Well what are you standing there waiting for then?" Hermione pointed out, she tool one large gulp of her Firewhisky, and then nearly choked.

Malfoy almost keeled over laughing; "You have never had Firewhisky before have you?" he smiled.

"Well I would think that obvious" Hermione fumed, how dare he laugh at her.

"Here" Malfoy conjured up a small glass of water and handed it over to her.

"What's this for?" Hermione eyed the glass warily.

"To cool your throat down, your not use to it, I remember my first time, burnt like hell" He smiled.

Taking a sip of her water she felt the cold ice immediately calm her burning mouth, "Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

Malfoy looked at her for a moment before answering, it seemed that he was looking for the right words, "Well the year is nearly over, and we won't see each other again, that and I don't see the point anymore of arguing, I don't want anymore detentions now we don't have lessons".

"Good point" Hermione agreed.

Malfoy took the glass of water from her and replaced it with the Firewhisky, "Now try it again".

Sceptically, Hermione took a little sip, since her mouth had cooled down considerably, almost to the point of numbness, the alcohol didn't burn her. Instead a warm velvety liquid flowed down her throat, caressing her and warming her up at the same time.

"Nice huh?" Malfoy joked.

"That was, that was lovely" Hermione gasped.

Malfoy just smiled at her warmly and sat down on the sofa next to her, soon they began chatting away and joking as if they had been friends for years.

Harry and Ron looked on in a mixture of amazement and disgust; "If he tries anything mate" Ron made a face and cracked his knuckles. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Malfoy was not to be trusted.

* * *

A/N; ok that was for all the HG/DM shippers out there, dont worry this will be a HG/SS there is just a bit of Draco naughtyness to come first ;D 

hope you all liked that dancin snape, lol :P

har har, spiffing darlings, please, do fell free to review...must be off now, toodle pip!


	15. Gate Crashing

A/N; so sorry this took ages to post, anyway a great big THANX to everyone who reviewed,

enjoy... :D

* * *

Severus was pissed, not literally, but in the annoyed sense he was fuming. 

Everything was too quiet, usually this would be a nice thing, but tonight, the night after the end of the seventh year exams, it was just not normal. There were supposed to be parties and dares and mischievous liaisons in the corridors. Not that he minded that there wasn't, but it was highly unlikely that the 7th years were too exhausted to celebrate.

He had checked the Slytherin common room. It was practically empty. That could only mean one thing, there was a party going on elsewhere.

In one swift movement, Severus had grabbed his robes and headed for the door. It wasn't his night to patrol but he couldn't sleep, and a good 'gate-crashing' would do him a world of good. Or so he told himself.

He had first checked the 7th floor corridor where he knew the room of requirements to be. Nothing. Was it possible that they could all have gathered in a house common room? If so that only left one place to check.

With a smile on his face Severus Snape made his way to the one common room he knew the residents would be noble enough to invite the other houses. Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, inside the Gryffindor common room, all hell was breaking loose.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno mate, didn't see her"

"Well not I wouldn't expect you to, having your tongue down my sister's throat half the night" Ron remarked slyly.

"Yeah about that" Harry began.

"There's no need to apologise mate, better you than anyone else"

Harry smiled at Ron and shook his hand, they were best mates and nothing would ever change that.

"That's not why you're looking for Hermione is it?" Harry suddenly got all wide eyes and shocked.

Ron Blushed and attempted to cover his tracks, "What, no, I was err, looking for her to err,"

"S'ok mate" Harry patted him on the back, "Go for it".

Ron smiled and went off to find his bushy haired friend.

Hermione, however, was a little preoccupied.

"ss'don't try and seduce me" She mumbled Drunkenly.

"Granger, I think you ha-ha-have had one too many f'wiskys" Draco Malfoy also mumbled.

"Me" Hermione pointed to herself clumsily, her voice an octave or two higher than usual, "I 'avent 'ad 'nuff" she hiccupped.

"Well's get summor" Draco suggested, flicking out his hand as if he had had an epiphany.

"Lets" Hermione agreed.

Draco accio'd another bottle and as it came close, opened the cupboard door slightly to let it in.

In side the cupboard, which was where Hermione and Draco had ended up, Hermione had transfigured the tiny space into what resembled a rather large room along with two sofas and a fireplace. Bearing in mind she did this when she still was slightly sober, it actually looked quite good.

"Where sa beer?" She slurred.

"S'not beer s'whisky" Draco pointed out.

"Oh, Where sa whicky?"

"Whicky" Draco laughed, "Your sloshed"

"Am not, I am Germione Hranger, I do not get sssloshed" she declared.

"ssure" Draco hiccupped.

He proceeded to pour more 'whicky' into their glasses, now and aging spilling a bit here and there due to his shaky hands.

"Watch the dress" Hermione squealed, "Its spensive y'know".

"My apple-gies" Draco bowed, spilling more firewhisky as he did so.

Hermione just looked at him and laughed, she realised that he wasn't as bad as she initially thought he was, that of course may have been the drink talking, but then again, Hermione didn't think about that.

"Your not half bad y'know" She wobbled in her seat.

"And neither are you Germione Hranger" Draco smiled dizzily, "A toast" he raised his glass, "To no more work, and no more homework" he hiccupped again.

"And no more work" Hermione tried to add excitedly.

"Precisely" Draco agreed, though he didn't know what to, "To you" He announced.

"To me" Hermione purred.

And as they raised their glasses, the inevitable happened, they both sort of fell into each other. It wasn't the most graceful of fall either, Hermione banged her head against Draco and in return he hiccupped in her mouth. But there in their newly transformed Cupboard they shared a very drunken kiss.

Severus waited outside the portrait of the fat lady for any sound of noise. None, he wasn't to be out off by this however, a silencing charm could be easily removed. With a flick of his wand it was done, the noise that followed was atrocious. They're was screaming and shouting and gods forbid that hideous sound of giggling. Severus would have to put a stop to it.

"Password" the fat lady sighed as he approached the portrait.

He suddenly realised that he didn't know any password for the common room.

"I cannot let you in without the password" The tired looking portrait sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous woman, I am head of Slytherin house, I am here to stop this party" he argued.

"I am sorry I cannot let you inside"

Cursing underneath his breath Severus turned on his heel, there was no other thing for it he would have to wake Minerva. As he was about to walk away he heard harsh footsteps approaching.

"Severus what is that noise" the old stern witch shouted.

"Minerva" He sighed, "I was just coming to look for you, it seems there is an unauthorised party taking place" he stated.

"Well I could figure that one out myself, what are you doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am here to stop it, what else?"

"Now Severus, could you not just let them have their fun?" She sighed.

Severus just looked at her like she had gone mad, "What?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's the end of their exams, and they want to celebrate, I was actually enjoying the quietness of the corridors, that was until you removed the silencing charm" She huffed.

"Minerva-"

"_Silencio_" She cried and all of a sudden the noise ceased.

"Minerva-"

"Now Severus if you don't mind, _I_ am going to bed"

With that the older witch turned on her heel and headed back towards her chambers.

"Minerva" Severus called after her.

"If you must know, it's 'Spaghetti Sauce'"

Severus looked in anticipation as the portrait swung open, with a smile on his face as if all his Christmases had come at once, he stepped inside.

"Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here?" he purred.

Instantly the room fell silent.

"Pray, tell, Mister Potter, does Miss Weasly actually mind you sucking on her face like that?" He asked amused.

Harry who must have been the only one who didn't notice Snape's grand entrance sprung away from Ginny with a start.

"I err, erm" He stuttered.

Severus smiled, "I will give you all the count of ten to return to your dormitories, those of you from other houses, I suggest you run" he looked around the room at the terrified faces, "One," the crowd began to panic, "Two" the students began to run, "Three" they were gone. He smiled again, he wouldn't bother going looking for them, he knew they all would have ran straight back to their rooms.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the wardrobe nearby, it sounded like giggling. With another sigh he made his way over, oh how he hated to deal with love struck students.

Reaching out a hand he pulled the cupboard door open, what met with him was not what he expected.

Hermione and Draco had managed to tear themselves away from each other just in time to realise what had just happened.

"You kissed me" Hermione accused the blonde boy.

"You kissed me" Draco retorted.

"I never, I would never kiss a Slytherin" Hermione stated

"Well you just did" Draco pointed out.

They looked at each other for a while before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

Suddenly the door they were leaning against flew open and the both of them tumbled out onto the floor.

Shrugging Draco off her, Hermione looked up, what she saw was the last thing she ever wanted to see.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, care to explain yourselves" Severus demanded. It was true the sight of two students getting it on in a cupboard was enough to anger him at the best of times, however at this precise moment it wasn't anger he felt, it was something else close to disappointment. Although Miss Granger was none of his concern he would have expected her to at least pick someone with more intelligence than Draco Malfoy to bestow her affections upon.

"Err, we were, err" Draco stumbled.

"Don't mind us, we were just trying to get to Narnia sir" Hermione smiled at her Professor sweetly.

"Indeed" the potions master sighed.

"Narnia?" Draco looked at Hermione stunned.

Hermione just ignored Draco and continued to smile at her professor.

"Draco will you please return to you own Common room, Miss Granger, come with me please" He demanded. In truth he didn't know why he has requested that but something was itching on his mind and he needed to sort it out in order to at least get a few hours sleep.

Without another word spoken Draco exited the Gryffindor common room followed by a now slightly more sober Hermione and Professor Snape.

* * *

A/N; oooh do you think Sev is just a little bit mad? 

have to admit i borrowed that narnia line from Jan McNeville who's yankee warewolves kept me entertained for a full 70+chapters.

dont forget to push the button :D


	16. Repercussions

A/N; and who do you think is a little bit jealous...

* * *

Hermione followed her Professor down to the cold dungeon office, she had no idea what was going on, one minute she was at the party now, now Snape was here and dragging her away. Despite her nervousness of the situation, her heart was beating fast in anticipation. She was alone with Snape in the middle of the night, what would happen. Thoughts of just what _could_ happen rushed through her mind until she came to a particular memory she has long ago forgotten.

"Oh Holy Shit!" She cried out.

Severus, due to the suddenness of the outburst and the fact that he had not been expecting it, actually jumped.

"Miss Granger?" he inquired.

"Oh sorry sir I was just er, err…" She trailed off lamely.

They had reached the potions classroom and as Severus stopped to unlock the door. Hermione, obviously not looking where she was going went straight into the back of him.

"Ouff" She mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Severus had turned and held her arms gently as to stop her from falling. If he was surprise by the sudden tenderness he showed, it was nothing compared to how Hermione was feeling.

"Sir I-"

"Come into my office" He quickly reassumed his normal stator.

Inside Hermione's mind was going haywire, she had kissed Snape, well almost, But still. That day when she overdosed on the Driserian potion, she had drunkenly attempted to kiss him. That couldn't possibly be why he wanted to speak to her was it? After all it had been weeks. She looked at him uncertainly; he defiantly looked peeved about something.

"Miss Granger, care to explain?" He demanded, although his tone was more calmer than usual, even a little depressed, he still held enough threat in his voice to scare the living daylights out of her.

"A-About what sir?" She asked innocently.

"Well your public displays of affection spring to mind" He stated.

So it was about that kiss, Hermione gulped. How in Melin's name was she going to explain that? She couldn't tell him that she liked him, hell she didn't even know if she did like him in that way. He was her Professor for Heavens sake, and the meanest, coldest most sadistic one of the lot, at that.

"Ay, err" She began.

"As I am sure you and Mister Malfoy were quite intoxicated at the time, I will let your frivolities slip my mind, however you will be punished for drinking after hours. Detention my office tomorrow. And before you complain Miss Granger, yes it will be for most of the day, if you value your Saturdays then I suggest you stop going around kissing people." With that he nodded to the door, an indication that their meeting was over.

Hermione however didn't move, "M-M-Malfoy?" She asked shakily, "I k-k-kissed Malfoy?"

"Yes Miss Granger and it looked like if I hadn't been there to stop it you would have done a lot more too, now goodnight"

"B-But, I wouldn't ever, Have never, Malfoy?"

"Miss Granger do you seriously take me as a fool, although you have a habit of forgetting people you tend to kiss, do not think that I believe you when you say you cannot remember fondling with Mister Malfoy in the Cupboard!" he shouted at her. He didn't mean to make her jump, or scare her even, but she was playing dumb, and the thought of what he had witness gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"I, I can't sir, I can't remember a thing" She began to shake rapidly.

Severus could see she was near tears, but he didn't know how to comfort a crying woman. He had never had to before. Not that he was going to comfort her anyway, that would be ridiculous.

"I can't remember a thing, all I can remember is wanting to try Firewhisky, and Malfoy brought me a glass, the next thing I know I walking through the corridors with you, feeling as though I haven't even had one drink" She sobbed.

Severus thought about this for a while. It seemed an extremely Draco-ish thing to do, get Miss Granger laced on Alcohol sedatives, take advantage. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. He knew Miss Granger wouldn't do a thing like that, he didn't know whether he was trying to convince himself of simply stating the obvious. He also knew for a fact that Draco Malfoy would, if not just to get at Potter and the rest of the Golden trio.

"Miss Granger, come here" He demanded, although his voice was soothing, it held none of its usual malice or spite.

It was a simple request, asked in a voice Hermione had never heard before. It almost gave him awa,y as Hermione could tell, just from that one line that he cared.

Silently and shakily she made her way over to him.

"I need to examine you" He told her.

If Hermione wasn't so over emotional at the moment she would have noticed the slight tinge of red that appeared in his cheeks as he said this.

"Ok" she whispered.

He slowly and ever so gently took off her robe. Folding it neatly in one swift movement, he laid it on the table for her to rest her head on.

Hermione watched in nervous anticipation as he carefully removed her hair from her face. She was lying down on her back on his desk and he was crouching beside her. She tried to suppress a shiver as he let his long fingers dance across her neck. She swallowed hard, if she had been nervous during her exams, that was nothing compared to this.

He slowly bent down closer, she could feel his breath on the top of her shoulder, she didn't realise that he had in fact noticed the gooseflesh that had appeared across her arms.

He was flattered to say the least. Why was a perfectly attractive young woman getting nervously excited around him, the 'bat of the dungeons'? It was beyond comprehendible. For a moment he thought it must have been the alcohol, but then he realised that she hadn't in fact consumed any at all, and the Cajole Potion Malfoy had given her would only word if she drank it constantly.

He looked down at the beautiful young woman lying across his desk. How was he not supposed to find her attractive? She was perfect for him, she was intelligent and bright, she loved to learn new things, she had a strong character and knew how to look past informalities to see the person behind it all. And she was beautiful, ever so beautiful. For a brief moment Severus had no idea why he wasn't supposed to like her.

"Professor?"

Then he remembered.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Have you found out what is wrong yet?" she asked shakily. It wasn't that she wanted him to stop, she just couldn't take it anymore, any moment she was about to explode with tension. She had to stop him, if she didn't she would only try and kiss him again, and one detention was enough thank you.

"I have in fact, it seems Mister Malfoy had intoxicated you with the Cajole Tonic, it's not lethal, and you only consumed a small amount, it does however…"

"Make the drinker believe they are drunk, it stimulates the mind and body to create an all round feeling of inebriated-ness. It mimics the effects of alcohol and it err..." Hermione suddenly became shy after reciting half a paragraph on the questioned Cajole Tonic.

"Arouses the drinker, yes Miss Granger, that is what I believe Mr Malfoy used, and do not worry I will deal with him personally" Severus practically growled at that last sentence.

Hermione got the feeling that it wasn't a threat he just made it was a promise. Something inside her warmed at that, at least there were now _two_ people that were going to pay Malfoy a little visit.

"You may go now Miss Granger" he said calmly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment; deep in those black pearls of eyes she saw it. He did care for her, maybe he didn't actually care for her in the way she cared for him, but there was defiantly something there. He was looking out for her, protecting her, in his own little way.

"Thank you sir" She whispered as she walked towards the door, "Goodnight".

She had barely closed the door when she heard the faint whisper of a reply, "Good Night, Miss Granger" he whispered back.

Hermione closed the door with a smile; yes there was defiantly something there. After all not one of then had mentioned that seeing as she wasn't in _fact _intoxicated she shouldn't have to serve detention. And it wasn't like either one of them to forget.

With a satisfied smile Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking up new ways to castrate Draco Malfoy along the way.

* * *

A/N; ok, i know that chappie doesnt explain much, i just wanted to show how our Sev was gettin really, really angrywith Malfoy

ok review and tell me what you think :D


	17. Payback Time

A/N; ok first of all, sorry this one is really short but i wanted to get a chappie up today, second...

enjoy :D

* * *

"Hermione what happened?" Harry gasped as the witch entered through the portrait hole.

"Oh nothing" She sighed.

Harry, not being and blind as Ron in circumstances such as these, realised there was more to it than meets the eye.

"Come off it 'Mione" he said raising a dark brow at her, "What did Snape want?"

Hermione picked up on the hate in his voice as he practically spat out her professors name. He would never understand, no one would.

"It's not Professor Snape Harry, it was Malfoy" She growled as she slumped onto one of the comfy armchairs by the fire.

"Malfoy?" Harry suddenly looked a mixture of anger and surprise, "Why? What did he do?"

Hermione looked at her friend, he really did care about her. Anything concerning Draco Malfoy and his friends was sure to get his temper going. She looked down to his hands, they were balled into fists already, she wasn't sure whether telling him was a good idea or not.

"Tell me Hermione" He growled.

It seemed she had no choice, "He, Ok Harry don't freak out too much, He drugged me ok"

"WHAT?"

"He used a Cajole tonic on me" She began to explain after seeing Harry's confused expression, "He gave it to me, I thought it was Firewhisky. It's a potion that mimics the effects of one being drunk, but it also, it also…"

"Hermione" Harry warned, he defiantly wanted the full story.

"It also seduces the drinker, so to speak" she looked down at the floor. Which was a good thing considering Harry's face had reached a new shad of red and his fists were shaking violently.

"He did what?" Harry roared.

"Then he, then we, oh for Merlin's sake I can't remember but apparently we kissed" there she had said it, now all she had to do was wait for Harry to explode.

Strangely all that happened was an eerie silence fell over them.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at her friend, hid eyes were darting back and forth rapidly as if contemplating the information he had just been told.

"Harry?" Hermione tried waving a hand in front of his face.

"He did what" He growled in a tone so low it was dangerously scary.

"Well, I don't exactly remember but Professor Snape told me..."

"Snape?" Harry suddenly shot out, "What does he have to do with this?" he bawled.

"Well he caught us and err, well he said that he would deal with it Harry so I wouldn't worry, I sure that he will…"

"Sort it out? NO WAY Hermione, I am going to personally KILL MALFOY"

"Harry I want revenge to"

He looked at her sceptically.

"Of course I do, but if you go raging down there it won't accomplish anything except earning yourself a detention" she reasoned.

"Hermione he drugged you and took advantage, you expect me to do nothing?" Harry asked surprised.

"No of course not, but hear me out ok?"

Harry nodded.

"We wait till Snape has dealt with him, then he will think we have let him off the hook or better yet that I haven't told you. Then we get him, the school year is nearly over and I don't want anything ruining my chances of getting an apprenticeship ok? We wait till he least expects it and then."

"We kill the little ferret" Harry agreed with a malicious glint in his emerald eyes.

"Well kill is a strong word, how about we make him vow the day he laid eyes on us?" Hermione suggested, with now an equally sinister glare.

Harry's lip curled into a definate sneer, one that would make Severus proud, "Deal" he said and held out his hand for Hermione to shake.

She took it willingly and shook hard, "To the downfall of that weasel ferret" they both coursed.

Draco, now alone in his rooms crept silently into his bed and beneath the sheets, he closed his eyes thinking of all he had accomplished. With a satisfied smile he laid back to get some well deserved sleep. Little did he know what he had gotten himself into, or just what was lurking in the shadows beside his dorm room.

Severus had waited till the footsteps of Hermione Granger had died away down the hall before he let out a dangerously low growl.

'Draco Malfoy, what an idiot', he thought as he slowly rose to his feet.

He wanted to make Malfoy pay for what he had done, make him beg for forgiveness.

Part of his mind told him that he shouldn't be angry, that Draco does this thing all the time. What was different about this time? Was it that he actually had feelings for a certain Gryffindor?

Of course not, he was just sick and tired of letting Draco Malfoy slip through his fingers. He had gone to far this time, that was all. It had nothing to do with Miss Granger.

When he was sure there was no one else around he rose slowly from his seat and walked casually toward the door. He would make Draco Malfoy pay tonight, oh that much was certain, he would defiantly pay.

Hermione awoke late on Saturday, there was no reason for her to get up early. After all she had no lessons left to study for and until she found out on Monday what, if any, subject she would be taking her apprenticeship in.

She stretched and yawned and slowly picked herself up out of the bed. Today, she decided, she was going to first plan her inevitable revenge on a certain Malfoy, then she was going to relax. Spend the day doing absolutely nothing. She sighed happily, today was going to be a good day.

After a shower and quick root through her wardrobe, she finally found some suitable clothes to wear; a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt, she made her way to the common roan.

"Harry!" She called, she was surprised to find him up and dressed already, after all it was only 8 o' clock.

"Oh hi Hermione" he called.

Ron was sitting next to him looking absolutely livid, "So how we going to kill the ferret then?" he practically snarled.

"Oh so you know then?" Hermione sighed and took a seat in the armchair next to him.

"Harry told me, I'm gonna kill that little-"

"Ron just wait, ok, we need a plan" she reasoned, she knew if left to her own devices different parts of Malfoy would be displayed around the castle in no time.

"She's right mate" Harry told his erratic friend.

Ron just shrugged, "So, we wait to see if Snape had done anything, then what? I want to make him pay y'know".

"And I don't?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling a slight anger towards her red-headed friend.

"No I didn't mean that it's just-"

"I got it" Harry suddenly announced.

Hermione and Ron quickly turned to look at him, his dark brows were furrowed together in concentration.

"What?" Ron said impatiently.

"Well, Snape will be having a chat with him already wont he?" all heads nodded, "so he will sort of be expecting us to get him too right?" again all heads nodded eagerly, "So we do nothing…"

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison.

"Hear me out, we act like nothing has happened, it will drive him mad at first, and also make the professors think we have forgiven him. That way when we do strike, no one will be expecting it, and no one can blame us, as we will have no motive" he finished triumphantly.

"Yeah I suppose" Hermione nodded, "But what are we going to do to him?"

"Public suicide" Harry grinned slyly.

"Harry no, I am not going to literally kill him" Hermione panicked.

"That's not what I meant 'Mione" Harry grinned, "I meant we will embarrass him to no end I dunno' give him a love potion for McGonagall or something" he suggested.

"Hey that could work" Ron began to smile.

"I dunno' guys, don't you think it will be a bit obvious" Hermione, always the voice of reason pointed out.

"No its great, and no one will suspect anything, so they'll think its real" Ron beamed.

"And we could research and make a potion that lasts a lot longer than normal" Hermione squeaked, excited as the prospect of more research.

"Yeah" Harry smiled evilly, "and he has applied for that apprenticeship too so if we could make it last really long, we could have some fun".

"Harry that's not fair" Hermione thought, "I mean Professor McGonagall won't like it very much, and it will be me here to have to deal with it, not you two" she sighed.

"That's the beauty of it; you can do your apprenticeship with the knowledge that Malfoy is having to swoon over McGonagall." He tried to persuade her.

"And don't worry about McGonagall Hermione" Ron's smile was almost contagious, "I'm sure she will be able to handle him".

"I suppose" Hermione sighed, "lets just hope he doesn't get landed with McGonagall, that would be awful".

"That would be brilliant" Ron and Harry both chorused.

Severus was sitting at the staff table at breakfast when Draco Malfoy entered the great hall. He smirked to himself as he noticed how silence seemed to cover the hall like a giant wet blanket. All eyes were now upon the blonde Slytherin.

"OH. MY. GOD" Hermione gasped as she saw Malfoy standing in the doorway of the great hall.

He looked at first like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, his hair was sticking out at all angles, this clothes (which seemed to be a pair of pyjamas) were all ripped and torn and seemed to be soaked with sweat. His eyes had deep purple rings around them. It looked as if he hadn't slept in a week, and his arms were shaking violently.

As Draco looked around the hall, his eyes landed on Hermione Granger, he slowly began to make his way over, limping and hobbling with every step.

"G-G-Granger," me mumbled as if terrified, "I-I'm-m-m s-sorry" he cried before breaking down into a fit of tears.

"Erm" Hermione looked lost for words, "ok" she tried.

"T-thank you" he sobbed and threw himself into her arms.

Unsure of what exactly to do she patted him on the back lightly and tried to peel him off her. It didn't work. Draco was clinging on for life.

She looked around the house tables; everyone it seems was trying to stifle their laughter, including Harry and Ron. She stole a glance up at the head table.

Severus was, it seems trying so hard to concentrate on his food and not to laugh. Dumbledore had that same old twinkle in his eye as if he knew exactly what was going on.

Hermione sighed to herself; she didn't know whether or not she actually wanted to know what had happened with Draco and Snape last night. She looked up at the head table again, Snape had rose from his seat and was making his way towards the exit. Just as he passed her Draco gave a tiny squeak and clung on to Hermione tighter, like a little baby in her arms.

When he stopped beside her she could practically feel Draco's body tremble with fear.

"Do not forget your detention Miss Granger" he whispered in a deep purr.

Hermione suppressed a shiver and nodded. She defiantly wasn't going to miss this detention. All that she needed to do now was find a way to get Malfoy off her.

* * *

A/N; so what do you think Sevvie did huh? i think i may leave that as one of those mysterious things...hmmm. 

Ok, REVIEW, make me smile and i promise i might speed things up with a certain Potions master and a certain bushy haired Gryffindor... maybe :P


	18. Announcements

A/N; Hey all, I have been having trouble recieving my email reports so sorry if i took a bit longer than usual to update.

special thanx to AMERICAN PUNK for hurrying me up and reviewing 2wice, lol :D

and Chasey Lane for reviewing every chapter in one go!

* * *

Severus was sitting at his desk when he heard her knocking at his door, "Enter" he called out slowly. 

Hermione carefully opened the door and walked into the cold classroom. She hastily took a seat at her usual desk and waited anxiously for what was to be her punishment.

"As you know, you were originally called here to serve a detention, Miss Granger" his silky voice lingered in the air.

Hermione nodded.

"Seeing as it was neither you fault or that you deserve a detention" he paused to read her expression, Relieved? shock? Disappointment? "There is nothing you need to be down here for".

That looked almost exactly like disappointment, couldn't be. "However" he paused again, hope? "I would like to discuss with you the situation in which you found Mister Malfoy this morning".

"Sir?" Hermione began, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to stay, part of her didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Snape. But that was silly right? The other part of her, the part that was more in control at the moment it seemed, couldn't tare her gaze away from his deep, deep eyes.

"I had a little chat with him last night" he began casually. So casual in fact that it shocked Hermione right out of her daydream. Was he trying to have a normal conversation with her?

"A little chat?" she asked sarcastically before she could stop herself.

He raised a brow at her a quirked a subtle smile, "A little chat yes" he purred in an almost teasing voice.

"And what exactly did you say to get him all worked up like that?" she asked now feeling a lot braver knowing they were on some form of speaking terms.

Severus eyed her suspiciously, as if trying to calculate whether or not he should say, "Oh simply that he shouldn't _dare _go near you again, that is if he knows what is good for him".

Hermione noticed the glint of satisfaction in his eyes, it scared her somewhat to know he took such pleasure in tormenting others. "Really?" she eyed him.

He just smirked at her, "So tell me what are your plans of getting back at a certain Malfoy?" he asked and looked away as if it were an everyday question.

"Me, I…erm…oh" she stammered.

"Miss Granger do you honestly think that I believe, after all Draco Malfoy had done to you and your friends, that you wouldn't be getting some form of revenge?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, no I suppose not" Hermione admitted, she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable chatting about revenge on a Slytherin with Snape.

He looked at her a quirked an eyebrow.

"Well we were planning something, but we haven't decided yet" she decided to say, that way when they did 'the thing' they couldn't be blamed.

"I see" he purred.

There was an almost awkward silence, Hermione thought she should really go, after all she didn't need to serve a detention anymore. Something however, kept her rooted to her seat.

Severus watched her carefully, it almost seemed that she was contemplating something over in her mind. It _was_ slightly amusing.

"Miss Granger?" he began before he could stop himself.

"Sir?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

Now what was he going to say? Invite her into his chambers for a cup of tea and a nice chat? Ha, not likely.

Even though in his subconscious mind he actually wanted to.

"You may leave now" he said maybe a little more harshly than he intended.

"Oh, erm, ok" Hermione said a little shocked at the tone in which he was dismissing her, "Erm, thank you sir" she added as an afterthought. How stupid she was thinking that he may actually want to spend time with her.

He watched her leave, she looked almost saddened at his dismissal, the spark from her eyes had faded, could she possibly want to stay with him? God knows why she would, it was impossible, no one wanted to spend more time than necessary in his company.

Still a tiny part of him wished she did.

Outside Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron, it seemed they were making their way to Hogsmeade at the time.

"Oh just forget about me why don't you" Hermione called after them sarcastically.

"Hermione" Ron beamed.

"We thought you were in detention with Snape all day" Harry informed her.

"Professor Snape Harry, and no, he let me go" she sighed.

"Well don't look so depressed about it" Ron reprimanded, "We'll begin to think you actually like spending time down there" he teased.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh, was she that transparent? "Har-har Ronald" she shot back.

"He's only joking 'Mione" Harry reassured her, offering an arm around her shoulders.

"I know" she smiled happily, linking both boys' arms they made their way down to the tiny village.

Severus, perched upon the astronomy tower watched as the members of the 'Golden Trio' made their way to Hogwarts. Cursing under his breath at the overwhelming feeling of jealously that was building up inside of him, he sneered and made his way down to his dungeon.

That evening Dumbledore gathered the staff and students in the great hall for an announcement.

Hermione made her way eagerly chatting to Ginny all the while. It seemed the boyfriend from Ravenclaw was not in her good books at the moment. It wasn't surprising; whilst in Hogsmeade Hermione had spotted the 'happy' couple arguing over whether or not they would be going to Madam Puddifoots coffee shop or as Ginny wanted to, the Shrieking Shack. Ginny told Hermione that there was no way in hell she would be seen dead smooching up in Puddifoots, that apparently was what set the Ravenclaw off. He wanted to go; he saw it as a step forward in their relationship. Ginny politely informed him that they go anywhere near that place and no only would they be taking one step beck but she would hex him into last week.

As they reached the Gryffindor table Hermione met up with Harry and Ron, they didn't have any idea as to what they had been called their for either. So they sat want waited for the rest of the student body to file in.

Once the hall was filled and sufficiently silent the headmaster rose from his chair, "Thank you all for joining me here this marvellous evening" he beamed, "this is a bit of an early surprise for you all" he looked especially to the members of staff, "I would like to announce that, seeing as the end of the year is nearly upon us" he smiled down to the few students who gave cheers at this, "and I am sure those of you seventh years who wish to stay for your apprenticeships would like to get started on some early studying" Hermione gave an excited squeak, "so I would, before further ado, like to announce the selected apprenticeships and future head boy and girl".

Harry and Ron smiled warmly at Hermione, she was practically sitting on the edge of her seat, bubbling with excitement and anticipation.

"So" the headmaster clapped his hands together cheerily, "The Charms Apprenticeship will be appointed to Mr Justin Flinch-Fletchley".

There was a load round of applause from the Hufflepuff table. Hermione groaned and looked over at Justin as if he had just insulted her.

"Did you want charms Hermione?" Ginny whispered.

"No, I just, I don't know" she sulked.

Ginny laughed, "Well you didn't expect to be chosen for an apprenticeship in each subject did you? There is no way you could have handled that" she pointed out.

Hermione just shrugged, knowing full well she would have at least tried.

"The Defence against the Dark Arts goes to Mr Blaize Zabini" another round of applause followed.

"What!" Ron and Harry chorused.

"What the hell is he giving that position to a Slytherin for? No good will come of it" Ron stated.

"Care of Magical Creatures will be appointed to Hannah Abbott"

"Well that's not too bad" Harry pointed out.

Looking down the table they noticed Parvati Patil crying her eyes out in Lavenders arms.

"Divination goes to Lavender Brown"

Forgetting about her friend completely, lavender jumped up and screamed in excitement.

Hermione, Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes, knowing anyone who would willingly want to spend extra time with Trelawney seriously needed their head sorting out.

"Herbology goes to Mr Neville Longbottom"

Neville was actually so supplied he fainted. But it wasn't a surprise, everybody knew he would get the apprenticeship, for all the subjects he failed at, he excelled in Herbology.

"Now if I may, I would like to announce the Head boy for next year to be-"

"What?" Hermione whispered harshly, "They haven't mentioned Transfiguration or Potions yet".

"Yeah but who would want Potions" Ron mimicked being sick.

"I would Ron" Hermione rasped; "As it looks I'm not down for anything" She panicked.

"Just wait Hermione; I'm sure they'll be something" Ginny reassured her.

"Yeah and if not, I think filch wouldn't mind having you help him with his caretaking jobs" Ron joked and earned himself a nasty kick under the table.

"Colin Creevey" the headmaster announced.

The younger Gryffindor almost fainted just like Neville had, he seemed to be too much in shock to pay attention to Dennis who was rapidly taking pictures of his stunned expression.

"And Herd Girl goes to Miss Ginevra Weasley"

"Gaah!" Ginny shouted in shock, "M-me? Head girl?"

"Well done sis" Ron patted her on the back.

"Yeah congrats" Harry shook her hand.

"Oh Ginny that amazing" Hermione beamed, "Your mum will be so proud".

Ginny just blushed almost as red as her hair as the applause roared.

"And now if Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger would assist myself and Professors McGonagall and Snape, I would like a little word"

"This must be it 'Mione" Harry told her.

"Hmmm" she hesitantly sighed, "I only hope so"

and with that she made her way out of the great hall followed by Draco Malfoy, McGonagall, The Headmaster and a very sceptical looking Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N; sorry couldnt resist...hehehe 

OK,so who do you want Hermione to end up with...?

let me know... ;D


	19. Placements and Promises

A/N; ahhhh finally i can update, did anyone else have problems logging on over the past couple of days?

anyway, heres the chappie!

* * *

Dumbledore lead the crowd of wizards and witches following him into his office. He wasn't sure exactly how to address them all with what he thought to be a situation, Severus might react badly and McGonagall may have a fit, but all in all he knew it would turn out for the best. 

"Take a seat" he welcomed them.

The four of them, being Minerva, Severus, Hermione and Draco, all exchanged worrying glances. They knew the old fool was up to something, what though, that was what they were about to find out.

"As you may have realised, this has a little something to do with the apprenticeships" he twinkled.

"Albus what exact-" McGonagall began, only to get cut off by a wave of the headmaster's hand.

"All will be revealed" he smiled fondly at them. "As far as the apprenticeships are concerned I have had trouble placing the both of you"

Hermione gave out a nervous breath, it quaked in her throat. Did this mean she did have a place? She damn hoped so, she had no idea as to what profession she wanted to do and hoped against all hope that getting an apprentice ship leading to a masters would help her along her way.

"Mister Malfoy, as you know" Dumbledore addressed the blonde Slytherin, "you have only applied for the two subjects, transfiguration and potions".

Draco nodded.

"And Miss Granger here has applied, well, for as many as she could it seems".

Hermione blushed.

"As it is, your scores in both subjects are almost at a tie, with Miss Granger only excelling Draco here by only 7 percent, that leaves me in quite the predicament. I have one space in each subject left and I would like it if you would discuss amongst yourselves" Dumbledore nodded at the two professors indicating that he meant for them to be included in said discussion, "which student will be assigned to which subject".

Hermione exchanged glances with the people sitting around her, they all seemed pretty peeved at the situation.

"Well its simple" McGonagall laughed, "I will take Hermione and Severus will take Draco, it saves arguments and I'm sure we will all get on better that way".

Hermione noticed that whilst Draco nodded in unison with the old witch Severus remained passive and emotionless. Did that mean he didn't agree? A tiny part of her hoped that so, hoped that he wanted her as an apprenticeship. But that raised the question, did she want him?

"I see your reasoning Minerva, I do" Dumbledore smiled, "but I kind of wanted to see, if by any chance, that the alternative outcome would be plausible".

Severus growled, that damn twinkle in the old fools eye was beyond infuriating. How could he expect him to work with Miss Granger, she was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake.

"Albus I don't think-" Severus began to protest, that was until he saw the sine fade from Miss grangers eye, could she possibly be setting her hopes on having an apprenticeship with him? In actual fact she had a great mind and would do well, she and Draco were the only ones to apply for his subject and in truth he despised Draco Malfoy and all that he stood for.

"Please consider it for a moment, it would bring the houses together, and in a time like this I do feel that-"

"Please sir, nor Professor Snape, I-I would like to be placed with McGonagall" Draco stuttered, it seemed he was still startled by the sight of the man after his last brief encounter.

At the thought of this Severus allowed himself a sly smile, catching Hermione's eye, he could tell she was also trying hard not to laugh.

"Mister Malfoy I assure you, you would be perfectly safe in my hands" Severus purred, he was taunting Draco and he knew it. It was such easy bait though he couldn't resist.

Draco gave a shudder and turned to look at the old headmaster almost pleading.

"Well I suppose if Miss Granger agrees?" he turned to Hermione.

"Erm, well yes I suppose I would like that" she looked at her former potions professor as if for clarity. He hardly wore any readable expression at all but she could have sworn she saw the shadow of a smile there, "I would like that a lot" she bravely smiled back.

"Excellent" Dumbledore chimed, "then that is settled then".

"Albus I really don't think" Minerva began her one last chance of protesting, only to be waved off by the headmaster.

Meanwhile Hermione still held Severus glare. She was looking deep into his eyes searching; it seemed he was doing exactly the same back, looking for something. At that point the rest of the room seemed to blur away, it was meaningless, what mattered now was Severus. Why he was looking at her in such a calculating way she didn't know, but all she could do was look back. There was no words spoken between them but the silence spoke volumes.

She knew right then that she had made the right choice, and that he thought so too. She was going to be his apprentice.

"Now Minerva" Albus spoke waking Hermione and Severus from their silent conversation, "I think it is a marvellous idea, unless Severus protests, I think we could just about pull this off" he smiled down at the old witch.

Severus, now feeling as if he had been put on the spot simply nodded his agreement to the arrangement. In actual fact he was quite a bit more that alright, he wasn't sure but he sensed rather, that Miss Granger could be quite more than willing to take up the apprenticeship with him. Why? He didn't know but he was eager to find out.

* * *

A/N; Ok, i promise you will want to read the next chapter, i have already written it and well things happen... 

oooh before i forget, i have yet another story if you want to check it out, a little ficlet i do every time i have writers block :P

Review, and i might just update faster... :D


	20. Feelings Revealed

A/N; Thank you everyone for the reviews!

i think this is my fave chappie so far...wonder why?

* * *

"Thank you sir" Hermione stood looking at her potions professor before her. 

Severus being caught off guard by the sudden thanks turned to look at the young woman. "Er, Miss Granger, I am not entirely sure what you are thanking me for?" he peered down at her waiting for an answer.

"Well, agreeing to be by tutor, to take me on as your apprentice" she smiled expectantly up at him.

He was so much taller than her still.

He looked at her quizzically, "It's not like I much choice in the matter no is it?" he replied to her stairs.

Instantly he wished he hadn't, the look on her face went from pure joy and happiness, just because she would be working with him, to sheer hurt. The sorrowful and confused look in her eyes tore away at his heart. Why did she affect him so? Why did he just want to take her in his arms and tell her that he didn't mean it, that he wouldn't want anyone else to be his apprentice and that he set his mark at a 99 percent average just so it could be her?

"I am sorry" he corrected himself.

Hermione looked up at Severus in shock, he had just apologised. He never apologises, to anyone. Did that mean he meant it?

Not waiting to see if he did or he didn't she waved it away.

"Its ok sir" she sighed heavily, "I know you would rather not have to take part in this at all, but I am grateful that you didn't refuse point blank when I said I would like to be paired up with you".

So she wanted to be paired up with him? Interesting. He looked down at her; she had changed so much in such a short space of time. Her eyes held the age and wisdom of a person much older than herself. Why she would ever want to willingly be around him, he did not know.

"Miss Granger" he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I would be delighted to have you as my apprentice".

Her face suddenly lit up with a fire and spark that was beyond anything Severus had ever seen before. She truly did want to work with him, a warm feeling rushed through him.

She would probably go back and tell all her Gryffindor buddies just how soft he was being with her. And he knew he shouldn't be, just looking at her though, he couldn't bring himself to say anything bad to her.

Even if she did go back and tell those dunderheads Potter and Weasly, it would be worth it, to see that smile, he would have done it over and over again and again.

On her way back up to the common room Hermione began to realise the shocking truth. She had fallen for her potions professor. Sure she had been harbouring feelings for him for a while now, but as much as she tried to say it was nothing in the past, she couldn't deny them any longer. In truth she had wanted so much to be his apprentice, if not to learn more about the potions field, just to have an excuse to be around him. He intrigued her, they way he was so solitary and yet had an air of wisdom about him. When he entered a room you couldn't help but notice, he demanded respect. And boy did he receive it.

There way no other way to describe it, Hermione was head over heals.

As she entered the common room she was met by the eager faces of Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys" she smiled happily.

"Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked.

"Well" she began,

"You do have a place don't you?" Ginny rasped.

"Well I was about to explain" she annoyingly stated, "that is if you would give me a chance?"

"Sorry" they all chorused.

"Well, basically it was a choice or either Transfiguration or Potions for Malfoy and I" she explained, "And. Well I ended up with…"

"Transfiguration? Thank Merlin, imagine if you got landed with Potions with Snape" Ron blurted out.

Hermione trying to hide the blush that was coming over her took a deep sigh, "Ronald if you would listen!" she sternly said in a voice that could mimic McGonagall, "I chose, well rather, we all thought it would be best if I took Potions and Draco Transfiguration".

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry gasped; Ginny on the other hand gave a knowing smile.

"You said yourself that it would be great for the prank" she tried to offer an explanation.

"Like you even considered that Hermione" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You expect us to believe that 'The Prank' is the reason that you took the apprenticeship".

"Ginny" Hermione looked at her friend shocked, "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing"

"So you are actually going to go through with this?" Ron asked.

"Of course it's a great opportunity" Hermione stated.

"Yeah but Snape" Harry snarled

"Professor Snape Harry," She corrected, "And he is a wonderful potions master, can't you just be happy for me?" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Well yeah sure, if you chose transfiguration, or we would feel sorry for you if you got landed with potions, but for Merlin's sake 'Mione. You _Chose _to do it. That's what I don't understand" Harry explained.

"Harry how could you say that?" she raged, "I have wanted to do this for so long, no matter what subject it was or who was teaching it".

"Jeeze Hermione" Ron gasped, "calm down, you're acting like you fancy him or something".

"Oh Ron is it just too hard to act your age?" she shouted, "can non of you see past the end of your nose?" she was really getting angry now, "Professor Snape is an excellent teacher, and if all you can do is make fun of me for wanting to learn, you are more childish than Malfoy" she yelled.

"Hermione we…" Ginny began to explain.

"No I don't want to hear it" Hermione bawled, and with that she turned on her heel and headed straight out through the portrait and back in the direction she had just came.

Severus was pacing in his office when he heard the knock on his door; he had no idea who it could be at this time. It was well after curfew and did not think it to be a student.

"Enter" he called out.

He watched the door through the corner of his eye, waiting to see whoever was brave enough to disturb him. Who it was however, he would never have expected.

"Miss Granger" he said in shock.

Her hair was all messed up and back to its usual frizz, not that it made her any less appealing. Her eyes were all red and puffy; it looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir" she stammered, "I, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go"

"Library not open?" he said with half a smile despite himself.

"No sir" she laughed

he indicated for her to take a seat, he had no idea how to comfort a crying woman and thought if he could just calm her down he might be able to pull this off. Not that he was thinking about comforting her or anything.

She sat down and watched him. Why she had come here she didn't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. But given her newly admitted feelings for him and the fact that he was the least kind teacher in the school it didn't seem all that great of a plan after all.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" he said in a calm voice. He was trying with all of his might to remain calm, in fact, it took up most of his strength not to rush over and embrace her in his arms.

"Sorry sir, I don't know why I came here" she admitted, "I just, I had an argument with Harry and Ron".

"Well I admit, I am not accustomed to consoling Gryffindor's, but seeing as Potter and Weasley are concerned, I can give it a go".

"Sir" she asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"You prefer me to be cruel?" he asked slightly taken back.

"No, no of course not, it just that…"

"I am capable of human emotions" he said a little more harshly than intended.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean-"

He waved her apology away, knowing it wasn't needed.

Smiling at her gently he asked her to continue. She began to explain what had happened in the Gryffindor common room, how Potter and his sidekick had ripped into her because she chose to do potions. More than likely it wasn't the subject that they had a problem with. He knew it would have been him. He was actually quite shocked, and in a good way, to see that she had stuck up for him. She told of how she yelled at her friends that he was a great teacher, and that she was more than pleased to be his apprentice.

"Well I am flattered" he said at the end of her explanation, he was to say the least more than flattered. "I wouldn't have expected that from a Slytherin, so when a Gryffindor shows such determination to stand up for what they believe in, I am left speechless."

She gave a shy smile and wiped away a few of her tears.

"I did at one point wish you would have been placed in my house". He admitted to her.

"Sir?"

"But I can see now that you belong in Gryffindor" he smiled.

Hermione believed that she was the only one that had actually seen him smile.

"I was actually considered for all the houses" she informed him, "the sorting hat had quite the time trying to place me".

"I can imagine, you show many qualities that most of the houses prize".

"Thank you sir" she gasped, it was the first compliment he had ever given her. It did nothing to calm her sudden interest in the man. It only made her heart beat all the more faster.

"Yes well, if you don't mind me saying, I have overlooked you" he admitted, "I judged you for who your friends were, I knew of your brilliance but never gave any recognition to it".

Hermione stared at him wide eyed; did she just hear what she thought she did?

"Sir?"

"No, for that I must apologise, you truly are, what do they say, 'The brightest witch of your age'".

Hermione looked on in disbelief, if there was ever a defining moment, a moment to clarify her feelings towards him, that was it.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Slowly she stood up, her feet could hardly hold her but determination got the better of her. She stepped towards him, wanting to show that she truly was thankful, how? She didn't know but it seemed that her movements had a mind of their own. She was running on impulse alone.

Severus didn't know what to do when he saw her begin to approach. He couldn't move, it was the same lack of control he had felt all night just being in her presence.

Soon she stood, looking at him, waiting for any sign that he would reject what she was about to do, there was none. He was looking down at her in that piercing calculating way of his, the same way he had done so many time before.

She took a step closer.

"Miss Granger" Severus whispered, his breathing had increased and still he could not move. He saw the look in her eyes, that look of determination and wanting. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted her just as much.

"Sshhh" she placed a gentle finger against his lips, and watched as he closed his eyes in longing and anticipation. She took a deep breath and closed the gap.

Her lips barely touching his at first, so she could feel his breath against hers.

Before she could think about it a second longer he had kissed her back.

Severus couldn't take it, it was like torture, to be able to taste her breath and feel it tease his lips. Without hesitation he leaned forward and kissed her. Hard, possessively, passionately, he took her in his arms and poured all of his feelings and emotions into that one kiss. All the longing he had felt all the emotions that had swirled around inside of him for months at the mere sight of her. He took it upon himself to pour everything he had into that one single kiss, knowing that when they broke apart she would surely never want to see him again.

Hermione however couldn't disagree more. Her heart was beating so fast she feared that she would collapse from exhaustion any moment. The way he leaned against her, crushing her against the wall. The way he possessively held her to him, the way he kissed with such significance, passion and power. She was sure that if he was to break the kiss and let go she would surely collapse, for her legs had given up on her long ago.

So there in the dark and empty Potions dungeon they each shared their first kiss.

* * *

A/N; awwww! I so wish I was Hermione lol :P 

Please Review

:D


	21. Busted

A/N; I am having severe writers block with this story at the moment, hopefully it will pass, but if any of you have suggestions on what you want to happen, please, let me know :D

* * *

Making sure that she gave each step her full attention, Hermione some how made it back to the Gryffindor common room. She was sure that any moment she would fall over, the feeling still had not returned to her legs and walking on what felt like jelly, was no easy task.

She just hoped, against all hope that there wouldn't be anyone still awake. She was in no mood to answer questions on where she had just been.

She wasn't even sure she would have the answers to their questions, she wasn't even sure what was going on. Had she really just kissed Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts?

"Hermione" a voice bounced through the hallway.

"Oh, Hi Ginny" She smiled nervously, "What are you doing in the halls at this time?"

"What am I doing?" the red head raided an eyebrow, "I was looking for you, where were you?"

Hermione blushed a shade of red deep enough to rival Ginny's hair, "I err, I was just walking around" she said innocently.

"Yeah right" Ginny smiled wickedly, "I have searched this castle top and bottom, and you were no where to be seen".

"Well you obviously didn't look hard enough" Hermione stubbornly stated.

"True" Ginny admitted with a smile, "I mean, I didn't look in the dungeons, but you wouldn't have been there would you" she teased.

Hermione's blush deepened.

"Ginny" she warned.

The youngest Weasley just gave a sinister smile.

"Hermione Granger" she said in a mock shock voice, "Fraternising with Professors, after hours, tsk, tsk"

"Ginny" Hermione began to plead, "Not here, not in the hallway, come to the common room and ill tell you ok? Just shut up" she begged.

"Sure" Ginny smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Severus was once again pacing his chambers, how could he have just kissed Hermione, yes it was Hermione now, after all that had happened he couldn't possibly just call her 'Miss Granger' again. It just seemed so wrong.

But the whole thing was wrong, why had he kissed her? Sure she had kissed back, but that was beside the point. And sure, technically she was no longer his student but she was still a student within the castle. The year hadn't even ended yet. Not that he would have done it anyway.

He let out a frustrated growl. Why had she even wanted to kiss him anyway? He was not what one would call an attractive man, not by any conventional sense anyway. He couldn't possibly believe that she had been attracted purely to his mind. That after all was his most compelling feature, and still, there were thousands of more attractive and brilliant wizards out there she could lay her affections upon. Why him?

He was a broken man, what could a beautiful young and incredibly intelligent witch want with him? It just didn't comprehend; it must have been a dare, some sick twisted joke. Maybe Hermione, no Miss Granger, was not usually like that, but it was the only rational explanation.

And after all he had done for her. After he had brutally threatened Malfoy with a slow and painful death if he did not apologise and show her a little respect. After he had spent every last minute agonising over how to make her see that he was much more than a snarky old Potions Master. After he had wished against all else that she, and she alone would be his apprentice just so he could have an excuse to be around her. After he had watched her for years, sickened with himself for willing her to grow up faster.

After all he had done she had just used him and toyed with his emotions just to fulfil some bet with her pathetic friends.

He let out a defeated sigh, how could he have let it come to this, he had well and truly fallen. And been broken yet again, last time it was Potter Senior's fault, this time Potter junior and his motley crew.

He banged a heavy fist on his desk, sending papers flying all over the place.

No, he would not let it get to him, not let _her_ get to him. He had faced worse, god's he had faced Voldemort himself and survived. Hermione 'freaking' Granger would no longer disturb his every waking moment.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"So?" Ginny impatiently gestured, "Do tell"

"I don't think you really want to know" Hermione said sceptically.

"Oh I do" she smiled, "Its professor Snape no?"

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes Ginevra Weasley" Hermione said in awe.

Ginny just smiled.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but only because I promised" Hermione sighed, "And don't make a big deal out of this, ok?"

"Um hum" Ginny agreed, raising one hand to her heart and the other in the air as a salute.

"And NO telling the boys, or anyone for that matter"

"Sure ok, just hurry up and tell me"

"Ok well, I don't know if you know but I, well I sort have been harbouring a crush on him for a while now"

"I knew it" Ginny suddenly screamed.

"Ginny sussh"

"Sorry I just knew you liked him"

"How?" Hermione eyed her friend warily.

"Well every time someone mentioned him you blushed for one, and well I don't know, he is about the only man here that could match you intellectually"

"Apart from Dumbledore" Hermione smiled.

"Yes well I would have been a little worried if you had started blushing at the mention of his name" Ginny teased.

"Yes, well" Hermione laughed.

"So what happened?" Ginny eagerly asked

"Well I was upset, after Harry and Ron; well you know you were there"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"It's ok" Hermione smiled at her friend, "wel, I went down to see him, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I was all upset and he really cheered me up, he actually complimented me" she gasped.

"Really? Do you reckon he likes you too?"

"Well that just it, I don't know why but some thing told me to kiss him-"

"Hermione you didn't"

"And I just sort of lent forward, toward him-"

"No"

"And he kissed me"

"What!" Ginny eventually screamed.

"Sussh" Hermione pressed a finger to her lips, "You'll wake the whole castle"

"Sorry, but" she paused to take a breath, "He. Kissed. You?"

"Yes"

"My god" Ginny smiled that mischievous smile of hers, "so he _does _like you".

"Well I hope so after that" Hermione snarled.

"I never thought he had it in him" Ginny winked.

"Ginny, you can't mention a thing"

"I wont, I won't, don't get your knickers in a twist" she laughed "or has Snape already done that for you"

"Ginny" Hermione gasped shocked at her friends' sudden insinuation.

"Do you know what this means?" Ginny's smile suddenly got a whole lot bigger.

"What?" Hermione dared to ask.

"You are officially involved with a teacher" she smiled.

Hermione just huffed at her friends blatant childishness, "I'm going to bed" she declared.

"Sweet dreams" Ginny purred.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes, may be telling her wasn't such the great idea she had initially thought it to be.

* * *

A/N; like i said, any suggestions welcome ;P

Also i have found some really great HG/SS stories on some other sites so if any of you want the link to them, let me know ;P

Review :D


	22. Bubble, Bubble Toil and Trouble

A/N; Hey all sorry about the wait, my updates might take a bit longer now as i just found out im up the ruddy duff! ..sighs.. ah well, won't abandon this story though, so dont worry.

enjoy... :D

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny called into her dormitory room, "Hermione, you need to wake up" 

"Huh?" the sleepy form of a certain know-it-all Gryffindor mumbled.

"Come on, it's been what? 3 days since… you know… the think, im sure it's safe to come out now"

"Nuuurgh" was all the reply she got.

"Hermione stop being so stubborn, this is ridiculous" with that the fiery little red head blasted her door apart with her wand.

"Hey! Ginny!" Hermione gasped at the now nonexistent door and the pile of broken wood that resided at the bottom of her bed.

"Well if you would have gotten up" Ginny stated and placed her hands on her hips in an 'Im-not-taking-anymore-excuses' kind of way.

"Well if you give me a chance" Hermione retorted back.

"HA!" Ginny laughed, "A chance? A chance? Hermione you have been hiding in here for days now, it's your last week and you have been wasting it hiding in here?" she paused for a breath, "Look, you cannot avoid him forever, your going to be his apprentice for heavens sake. He kissed you, you said it yourself. Now either go and talk to him or ask Dumbledore if you can switch to McGonagall". She finished with a tight frown on her face.

"Suppose" Hermione pouted.

"Pardon?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you are right" Hermione sighed defeated.

It was true she defiantly had been avoiding Severus, but with good reason. He was her Professor, surely he didn't want her. Why would he? All she was to him was an insufferable know-it-all right? Of course she was right. If she saw him now it would only be awkward, and she didn't want that. No it would be best if she just waited till she began her apprenticeship with him. That way they would both have time to cool down.

She really wished it could have been different though, she really wished he could have felt the same way towards her, if only a little.

She let out a depressingly heavy sigh.

"Oh 'Mione" Ginny put a comforting arm around her best friend, "It'll be ok"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't" Ginny admitted, then thought for a second, "But im sure it will, I mean he is Snape and a snarky git as well, along with many other things, but, well he kissed _you, _that's got to mean there is something there. And if not then at least you can black-mail him to leave you alone fore the rest of your apprenticeship" Ginny smiled.

"Ginny" Hermione gave her a playful glare.

"What?" she laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Once again, down in the cold dungeon rooms of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was pacing in his study. He was a fool. He had told himself so many times before. How could he be so stupid as to let himself act that was around a student and Miss Granger no less?

Surely he would receive news that she would be continuing her apprenticeship with McGonagall now, after the 'Incident'. He would be stuck with Draco Malfoy, no less. And the boy was terrified of him.

That was also a stupid thing he had done on her behalf, put the fear of god into Draco. How could he have been so stupid?

A knock on his door broke his train of thought. Even though it had been 3 days since the 'Incident' he still longed for it to be Hermione. He could sort things out, tell her he was sorry. Tell her that he-

"Severus?" the voice called.

"Enter" Severus spat, it was Minerva.

"Oh Severus" she cried, "What is wrong with you?"

He just raised an eyebrow at the inquisitive witch.

She took this as a sign to continue, "You haven't showed up for meals, and you lock yourself away, at the best of times you are slightly conversational but now, Severus, solitude is never ant good for anyone."

"Minerva" he growled, "What I choose to do with my spare time is my own business".

"And what about Miss Granger?" she asked.

"What do you mean" he suddenly panicked.

"Well I haven't seen her either, I may be thought she was down here with you getting started for her apprenticeship."

So she was avoiding him, "I have not seen her since Sunday night" he sneered, "Whatever she is up to is of no concern of mine".

"Oh you haven't scared her away have you?" Minerva fussed.

Severus rolled his eyes, if only the old witch knew, "I highly doubt that" he lied.

"Well Albus wants to see you anyway, something about finding Draco Malfoy shaking in his sleep, whispering an apology or some sort".

A sly smile played Severus lips, "And I would have something to do with that how?" he asked.

"He was screaming your name Severus" Minerva frowned.

Severus scoffed, "I do not have any control over that boys dreams Minerva, who he chooses to fanaticise about has nothing to do with me"

"Yes well you can tell that to the headmaster, come along he is waiting for you."

Severus growled, he hated it when the old witch spoke to him as if he still was one of her misbehaving students. Reluctantly he followed.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hermione?" Voices called form her door.

"That'll be Harry and Ron" Ginny informed her, "Shall I tell them to go away?"

"No its ok" Hermione sighed, "Let them in".

"You ok?" Harry asked as soon as he entered the now overcrowded room.

"Yes why?" Hermione smiled innocently.

"Well it's just that we haven't seen you for days" Ron stated.

"Its Wednesday Ronald, it's not like its been a week or anything" she frowned.

"Yeah well, you haven't even come to the common room, what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Girl troubles" Ginny and Hermione chorused together.

Both the boys' mouths formed a tight 'oh' shape.

"Well?" Hermione asked, now getting fed up with all their questioning.

"Oh right, yeah, well we were wondering if you hade made any improvements on that Love Potion, you know for Malfoy?" Ron sheepishly asked.

Hermione smiled one of her wicked smiles; both boys subconsciously took a step back. "I have as it is" she informed them, "all I have to do now is wait to add the secret ingredient, and then…" she smiled wickedly again.

"Secret ingredient?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"To make it last a little longer" Hermione told her, "Also to make it harder to detect".

"Yeah but I bet Snape would be able to tell what was going on" Ron thought out loud.

At the mention of his name Hermione inhaled deeply and her eyes shut tightly, only briefly, but Harry noticed.

"Everything ok with Snape? He suddenly asked.

"Of course Harry, why wouldn't it be?" Hermione suddenly blushed.

Harry eyes her suspiciously for a moment then shook his head, "Just wondering" he would investigate further later, for now they had a Malfoy to deal with.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure this will work?" Ginny asked as the group of Gryffindor's sunk quietly down the dungeon corridor.

"Yes" Hermione hissed, "We need that other ingredient for the potion to work and I'm positive Sev- I mean Snape is the only one in the castle who has it."

"But what if he catches us?"

Hermione thought for a moment, she defiantly didn't want to face her professor before she had a chance to sort out what had happened Sunday night. "Don't worry" she told the worrying students behind her, "I'm sure he wont, Harry you did bring your invisibility cloak right?"

"Yeah I got it" he whispered.

"Good, you three will wait out in the corridor for me, ill go in because I know what I am looking for, if anyone comes, especially Professor Snape, just cause a diversion, anything just don't let him in till I'm back ok?"

"Got it" Harry, Ron and Ginny whispered in unison.

"Right, I'm going in, wish me luck"

As Hermione shut the door to the potions classroom she heard faint whispers of good luck follow her. She took a deep breath and proceeded to move towards his private stock cupboard. She knew if she was going to find the ingredient she needed it would be in there of all places, slowly she slipped the invisibility cloak over herself and unlocked the door, a step forward and she was entering the secret world of Severus Snape.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Headmaster I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about" Severus lazily sat in front of the aging man.

"I daresay you do Severus" the headmaster spoke calmly, "the fact of the matter is that young Mister Malfoy is now terrified at the very thought of you and Miss Granger"

"Indeed" Severus drawled.

"Now I have thought about this and come up with no less than a dozen reason for this, the next as unlikely as the one before it, would you care to enlighten me?"

"Albus I have no idea, as far as I can tell it is just a faze. Hell, the entire student body holds some sort of fear towards me and as for Miss Granger, I happen to know that she can be quite ruthless at times. Was it only in her 3rd year that she punched Draco square in the nose?"

"Yes I believe it was", the headmaster said after some thought. "I am not comfortable about this Severus," he continued in a more stern voice, "Draco is already a troubled child, he needs love and attention. I just hope you are right and this is a one off thing, I'm scared to think what would happen if it got out that our students are crying themselves to sleep at the thought of their professors".

"Indeed" Severus chuckled; the thought of Draco crying at all was enough to have a smile threaten to take over his features.

"You may go now Severus"

"Headmaster" Severus nodded, and quickly exited the tiny office.

Little did they both know that Draco Malfoy would be getting all the love he needed very, Very soon.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione was amazed to say the least, the sights and smells of all these rare ingredients before her eyes was enough to startle her senseless. The hope that she might even be able to work with some of these whilst on her apprenticeship made her heart skip a beat.

Tearing her wide eyes away from the tempting components that lined the cupboard shelves she finally managed to find the one she was looking for. She quickly pulled it underneath the invisibility cloak. Holding the glass vile close she brought the label into the light so that she could read it properly. It should read 'covetousness elixir' but it was covered in dust. Stepping out from the stock room she made her way over to one of the windows. She blew lightly on the bottle and almost chocked on the thick layer of dust that flew off in the process, sure enough it was the right ingredient.

Severus paced at his usual speed after leaving the headmasters office, needless to say that within mere seconds he was at his classroom door. What he didn't expect was to be met by three eager Gryffindor's.

His initial thoughts were that they had obviously found out about what he had done to Hermione and were here to seek some sort of revenge, however when they all blushed and looked slightly guilty that thought got lost forever.

"Three Gryffindor's all together, lined up outside my classroom, it is either a potions problem you have or Christmas" he smiled sarcastically.

Ron gulped, "Sir we, err, we…"

"We were looking for Hermione sir" Ginny smiled up at him.

Severus sneered at her, she obviously knew. No doubt Hermione had informed her. "Well I assure you she is not here" Severus growled.

"Sir I-" Ginny began to speak.

"Unless you wish to find yourselves in detention, I suggest you remover yourselves from my sight" he spat at them.

Hesitantly they started wandering back towards the main corridors, thank goodness, Severus thought. He was not in the mood to be discussing Her-, err, Miss Granger with them anytime soon.

Pushing the door to his classroom open he could have sworn he heard someone cough, he scanned the room, no one in sight. Slowly he made his way towards his desk.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Severus walk right part her and to his desk. So much for her friends keeping watch, she was now trapped, if she moved surely he would hear her, and it didn't look like (From the stack of papers he had to mark) he was going anywhere soon.

Nervously she let out the breath she was holding, careful not to make a noise. She slipped the Covetousness elixir into her pocket and silently sat down on one of the desks.

Severus heard the slight movement or furniture. Someone defiantly was in his office with him, deciding it could not be either Potter or the two Weasley's that left only one. What she would be doing in this classroom however, he had no idea. Summoning up the courage to face her he spoke, "Miss Granger I know you are there".

Hermione froze, how could he possibly know?

"Either come out from under that invisibility cloak at once or receive detention." He purred.

Slowly Severus watched as the form of Hermione granger appeared in front of his eyes, he had to mentally slap himself to stop from rushing over and kissing her once again. "Care to explain?" he asked calmly.

Hermione studied his face for a moment, he looked almost sad to see her. She knew he probably didn't want anything to do with her anymore but it hurt non the less to actually see it in his eyes, "I'm sorry sir, I was just looking for my Potions Book" she lied.

"Well I can assure you that it is not here" he said never failing to look anywhere else but her eyes.

"Yes sir" Hermione looked down at her hands. "I'll go now" she said sadly.

"Yes" Severus agreed.

He watched as the made her way toward the door. She looked heart broken. That couldn't be right, it was he that had lost, she didn't want anything to do with him, how could she be upset?

"Sir?" Hermione suddenly paused, one hand holding to door handle and looking back at Severus.

"Yes?" he couldn't resist getting lost in her cinnamon doe eyes.

"I don't regret a thing" she whispered, "Even if you do" she added and left.

He watched her leave, he wanted to shout that he didn't regret anything either but he was rendered speechless. That fact that she didn't regret anything was enough to gob smack him for an eternity. She didn't regret anything? How? Why? Could it be possible that such a beautiful, intelligent witch actually liked him back, the thought was overwhelming, and could it possibly be true?

In one quick movement he made it to the door, he was planning on following her, ond catching her and telling her how he did feel, but as soon as he opened it and looked down the corridor, he found it empty. She had already gone.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower in record time; she had partially had run all the way back. How could she have said that, of course it was true, but still. There was no way now she would be able to ever face him again. Ever!

"Did you get it?" Harry asked as soon as she made it into the common room.

"Yes I did, and thank you for giving me warning about Snape" she huffed.

"Sorry" the three of them chorused.

"It's ok" Hermione sighed, "Now. Let's get brewing" she smiled.

In the quiet of Hermione's dorm room she added the last ingredient to their love potion. A slow his was released and it began to bubble.

"Is it ready?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It will be by tomorrow morning" Hermione smiled.

"So who is going to slip it into Malfoy's drink then?" Harry asked.

"Hey," Hermione smiled and raised her hands, "I have don't my bit, you three can pull straws if you like"

"I'll do it" Ron offered, "After what he's done to you, it's the least I can do".

"Thanks Ron" Hermione smiled and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Tomorrow we get even" she smiled that wicked smile of hers again.

* * *

A/N; Oo0O00oO0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0o0O0o0hhhhhh... Poor Draco,he is gona get it :D 

MWAHAHAHAHAH

Go on Review, you know you want to :P


	23. Draco's Just Dessert

A/N; sorry about the wait... Thanx for all the reviews...here you go :D

* * *

Draco woke up earlier than usual; he had had the most awful dream that involved his Professor Snape and the Mudblood plotting his death. 

He shook his head, as if anything like that would ever happen.

Slowly he pulled himself out of his four poster bed and headed for the shower.

Whilst lathering his hair with shampoo his thoughts travelled back to Professor Snape. What he had said to him that night 4 days ago had unnerved him more than anything else he had seen and heard his whole life. And he had seen and heard a lot.

He let out a shiver.

After his shower he made his way over to the common room, he got dressed in his usual Slytherin coloured robes even though he didn't have anymore classes.

He wasn't surprised to see the Crabbe and Goyle had already made their way to breakfast. They probably couldn't last more than a couple of hours on an empty stomach.

Feeling like he had nothing else to do he made his way slowly down to the great hall. There was no need to rush after all; today was just going to be like any other day.

With the exception that tomorrow the school year would be over and all he would need to do was complete a 6 month apprenticeship with cat-woman, just to please his mother, and then he would be free to finally live his own life.

At bloody last.

On entering the great hall he didn't notice anything different; same old, same old. He made his way over to the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyle were already on their third helpings, and sat down n his usual place to eat his usual breakfast.

What he didn't notice is that across the hall four Gryffindor's were eagerly awaiting him to take just one sip of his Pumpkin juice.

IIIIIIIII

"He won't take it" Ginny impatiently rasped.

"Just wait" Harry smiled evilly.

Hermione took a sideways glance at the Slytherin table. She would surely get into huge trouble if she was caught. And after Severus had caught her in his room Sunday night, even though he had actually kissed her, she was sure that if it got out that Malfoy was dowsed with a love potion then he would be the first to drop her in it.

What if it affected her chances of completing her apprenticeship?

"Harry" she suddenly whispered panicked.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Ron suddenly joined in the conversation.

"I don't know" Harry whispered annoyed

"Harry?" Hermione whispered again urgently.

"What?" Ron and Harry both chorused.

"I don't think this is such a good idea"

"Why?" Ginny joined in the whispering.

"Because if we get caught then-"

"Don't worry 'Mione" Harry smiled, "if that happens just blame us"

"You sure?"

"Positive" he beamed.

Hermione instantly relaxed, that was until a shrill scream attracted their attention from the staff table.

"OH. MY. GOOD. GOD" the Trio and Ginny suddenly gasped.

Minerva McGonagall was standing behind Dumbledore, using the headmaster as a shield against what looked like a blonde haired student.

Draco Malfoy.

"I guess it worked then" Ron smiled.

"Of course it did" Hermione proudly stated.

Deciding to sit down and enjoy the show, Harry, Ron , Ginny and Hermione made it look like they were the only people in the great hall who had no idea what was going on. They couldn't have looked less guilty if they tried.

Severus however happened to notice this and concluded the inevitable. This was the plan in which Hermione had mentioned to him previously. Although his duty as a teacher told him to say something, he couldn't bring himself to it.

He looked at Minerva; she was still hiding behind Albus and attempting to swat Draco in the process. Albus was looking slightly amused at the whole situation and seemed to be humming a tune that sounded strangely like 'Close to you' by the 'Carpenters'. **(A/N; I think this song is right but I'm not sure, you know the one..."why do birds suddenly appear"...)**

Severus peered over to the Gryffindor table, he caught Hermione's eye and nodded, she nodded back. So it was her then, interesting.

Hermione watched at Minerva transfigured into a cat and began to race out of the great hall hissing and flexing her claws at Draco running after her.

She knew Severus had his suspicions about her but it seemed that her secret was safe with him for the time being. After all, she didn't really have any idea as to what exactly he had said to Malfoy the other night to get him in such a state. She preferred it that way.

"Shouldn't we go and help her" Ron asked slightly worried, "I mean I saw hunger in Malfoy's eyes".

"I'm sure professor McGonagall can handle it" Ginny smiled, "once she has found somewhere to hide that is".

"Come on" Harry gestured to follow the crowd rushing out the great hall after Draco.

Outside Hermione watched, along with the rest of the student body as Draco Malfoy began to recite poetry to an angry looking cat who was perched on top of a nearby suit of armour.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?

Thou are more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:"

"Blimey, Shakespeare" Hermione said impressed, "I never thought Malfoy would have even heard of him."

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:"

"And what makes you think William Shakespeare was a Muggle" a voice drawled from behind her.

Hermione spun around to be face to face with Professor Snape.

"Oh, sorry sir" she blushed, "I didn't know".

"Ah so the know-it-all does in face not Know-it-all" he smiled sinisterly.

Hermione gave a weak smile.

"A word, if I may?" he gestured along the corridor leading to the dungeons.

Hermione, already blushing a deep shade of red, suddenly turned crimson. She quickly followed her potions master, not daring to say a word.

* * *

A/N; Hope you liked it :D still more to come :P 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	24. No Regrets

A/N;

sorry this took so long, would like to say HUGE THANX to everyone that reviewed, love you all.

hope you like this chappie, tis one of my faves :P

* * *

"Miss Granger" he began.

"Please sir call me Hermione, I mean after everything and well, with the apprenticeship coming up, I would, well I would just prefer that", Hermione sighed.

"Hermione" he corrected himself, the name partially rolled off his lips.

Hermione herself actually shivered, his voice was like liquid velvet.

"I suppose Draco's new state of mind has something to do with you and your trio?"

"I don't know what you're talking about sir" she blushed.

"Hmmm" he grumbled.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled subtly, this was new ground. Was he going to dismiss her again? She had made her feelings perfectly clear; it was up to him now.

She took a deep breath and watched his reactions in anticipation.

"Hermione" he began, "I am sure you know why I have dragged you away from the spectacle in the corridors"

She gave a weak nod. He was going to tell her he couldn't, no wouldn't have her as an apprentice. She knew it.

"This doesn't come easily to me" he spoke quietly, "in fact I cannot recall a time I have ever had to say this".

Hermione swallowed hard. She didn't know why, but it felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't, couldn't possibly love him. It was just a silly crush, an infatuation; she would get over it, right?

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked out of nowhere.

Hermione looked up at him startled, and smiled, "I didn't, you kissed me" she said, and "sir" she added for good measure.

If possible his face dropped, and Hermione noticed.

He was showing his emotions, he never showed his emotions. Why was he showing his emotions? He couldn't help it, that was why; something inside him began to malfunction every time he was near her.

"For that I am truly sorry" he whispered.

"What?" Hermione looked at him startled.

"I should have been able to control myself" he said sadly.

Hermione looked at him half in shock, half in pity. He had no idea how to act in a situation like this, he was feeling awkward, and she thought it made him look all the more adorable.

"I do think that if I wanted you to stop at any time I would have pushed you away" she reasoned.

Suddenly his head snapped up, "You, you wanted to kiss _me_?" he asked a little startled.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, he was looking at her impatiently awaiting an answer. Although inside her heart was beating ten to the dozen, on the outside she remained as cool as she wanted to appear.

Slowly she made her way over to where he was standing.

He was so much taller than her; all he could do was look down at her as she approached. She was so beautiful.

She looked up at him with her big hazel doe eyes; he looked so scared, so unsure. She gently reached out a hand and cupped him face.

He closed his eyes as she caressed his cheek, ever so softly. He could feel her breath on his neck; a shiver ran down his spine before he could control himself. He looked into her eyes nervously; he was surprised to find she was smiling right back.

"Hermione I-"

"Sshhh" she cut him off.

He looked at her, in her eyes he saw wanting. Could it be that she possibly did want him, hell, he had no idea as to why, but he would question that later.

He reached out a hand to cup her jaw, and was pleased to see her shut her eyes with pleasure.

Slowly they closed the gap between them; this time Hermione was the one whose lips met his first.

She was a gentle kisser, sort and compassionate. She kissed him slowly yet firmly.

He actually had the worrying thought that on some level he was competing with Ron Weasley, he recoiled at the thought.

"Everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

Damn it, he thought to himself.

"Nothing, its just" how could he say it.

"What?" she smiled happily at him. She truly was beautiful, and she seemed so pleased to have just kissed him.

"It's just that, I don't see what you would want in me?" he sighed, "You are young and so very clever and well I, I'm almost 20 years your senior, and well past my sell by date"

"Ha" she laughed at him, "what are you 34? And even if you were older, it wouldn't matter, I cant explain what I see in you, it's sort of a mixture of things; your piercing stare, your billowing cloak, the way your presence simply demands respect, I find you intoxicating" she smiled.

He studied her for a moment; he could not see any trace of lies upon her face.

"I don't have a lot of experience in relationships" he told her.

"Well neither do I" she smiled sweetly.

"I have never, how do you say, _been_ with a woman before" he actually blushed.

Hermione smiled at his insecurities, "well that's good, neither have I".

"Yes but you are 18"

"So?"

"Hermione I don't want you to think of me as an old fool, I have no idea how I should act or behave around you"

"Well, I couldn't give you any tips there because honestly I don't know either, but whatever feels natural I suppose"

He smiled at her; a smile she knew was made only for her.

"No regrets?" he said

"None" she purred.

And they stood there, in each others arms, holding on tightly, until night fell on the castle and no more noise was heard, but the gentle laughter of two people falling in love.

* * *

A/N; awwww Sweet Sevvie... 

Daydreams

Drools

Slaps self across face

Hem, Hem, yes...Well...Hope you liked that ;)

R

E

V

I

E

W


	25. Goodbye to the Hogwarts Express

A/N; I am soooooooooo sorry that this chapter has taken like forever, i have been so busy, but i havent forgotten any of my stories, i only hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter, ther will be more on the way, im not in work now so i promise ill finish my stories, really i do :)

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed

* * *

Friday was such a problematic day; Hermione almost forgot to catch her breath.

It was the 7th years last day, those who were not staying for the apprenticeship that is.

This meant multiple pranks played broken bones and frantic friends saying what could be their last goodbyes.

Hermione and the other two members of the 'Golden Trio' were among them.

They had each managed to survive getting hexed with curses from the Slytherins and each managed to put at least two members of said, Slytherin house, into the hospital wing.

Overall it had been a good morning.

But now, as Hermione stood on the platform in the small village of Hogsmeade, and watched as the great red steam train made its way from the station, she couldn't help but feel as if part of her had gone forever.

Harry and Ron were on that train.

Harry and Ron.

Gone off to be Aurors' at the ministry. She knew in her heart that this was not the final goodbye, that she would see them next summer, and maybe if she had the time she would go home for Christmas and see them then.

Maybe.

A small tear escaped her eye.

As it was a Sunday she didn't have anything else to do, the first thing that came to her mind was to go and visit Severus, but she rather felt like being alone at the moment.

She walked slowly back to the castle, her feet heavy and scuffing against the gravel path as she took her tiny steps. Her head bent low, not really looking were she was going and not really caring. She was letting her feet guide her.

Just before she reached the Great Lake she found herself leaning against an old tree, the same old tree she had sat beneath these past several years. She let her back fall against it and her feet give way, slowly, and in a rather sad and poetic way she slid down the tree till she was sitting on the cool grass beneath it.

Above Hermione, high inside the castle walls stood a tall man in a dark cloak. He watched her guiltily through on of the windows on the stairway to McGonagall's office.

She looked so calm and peaceful, yet there was a sadness to her, so beautiful yet so sad. It didn't look fair, she seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, and in a way she did.

Letting Harry go must have been hard, not only as a friend but as a protector, those maternal instincts every woman eventually finds that tell them to protect those near and dear to them, Hermione had just let Harry go to fend for himself; it was not like he was incapable of doing such thing. Quite the opposite, but none the less if anything happened to him outside her care, she would never forgive herself. Women are funny like that, Severus thought to himself.

He looked on in guilty pleasure, it was the sort of scene that he shouldn't watch, she wanted to be alone and in watching her he felt like he was invading her privacy, still he couldn't refrain himself.

He still couldn't believe that she was his, and willingly none the less. She wanted him, out of all the possibilities, she chose him.

Much too much to fathom.

And he tried not to think about it, rather just take it for what it was, a fluke! Fate must be playing games with him, he was sure that it wouldn't, couldn't last. For he was nothing and she, she was the light. In its purest form.

A sudden crash awoken him from his daydream, he tore his eyes away from the window and Hermione only to see Draco.

And he was carrying a box of Kittens none the less.

"What, dare I ask are you doing with those?" he purred, looking down on the frantic boy.

"They are Professor McGonagall's" Draco panted and continued to make his way up the staircase.

Severus raised his eyebrow in astonishment, "Good God" he announced, "Minerva's gone and reproduced".

Draco shot him a coy look, "They are for a project we are going to work on" he informed Snape, "I'm going to be learning how to transfigure them into pillows".

"Indeed"

"I tried it with cats last week and it didn't work, I thought it did but when I took the pillows to my dorm and some of the Slytherin girls tried having pillow fights with them, they got all scratched and bitten" Draco sighed.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow.

"I figure if I try Kittens then it could work" Draco said proudly, as if he had come up with the idea all by himself, "They are smaller and less strong"

Severus gave him a very wide eyed nod; to anyone else it would look as if Snape thought the young boy was mad, and truthfully, he did.

Up in Minerva's office Severus realised that that Love potion Draco consumed was still very much working, the young boy was sitting as his desk not paying attention to the half a dozen kitten/ pillows lying around the place meowing, his eyes were fully dilated and fixed on McGonagall.

Severus held back a smile, he was sure Hermione would love to hear about this and planned on telling her next time he saw her.

"What can I do for you Severus?" McGonagall asked impatiently as she struggled with transfiguring the bushy tailed pillows back into cats as Draco absentmindedly turned them back into pillows again watching her transfixed.

"I wanted to borrow your copy of 'Portkey Commencement and Design'" he stated.

Slightly taken back Minerva looked up from what she was doing "Why on earth would you want that?" she asked.

"I thought it might be an interesting read" Severus said in a bored tone, quickly losing interest in the conversation, "do you have it or not?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes and tutted to herself, "Yes I have it" she huffed.

Severus raised an impatient brow.

"Over on the bookshelf" she said as she scooped up another fluffy pillow.

Without taking another glance at the palaver going on around him, Severus stepped over to the bookshelf, selected the desired book and left in one billowing movement of his cloak.

Out in the court yard Hermione was still sitting underneath the great tree. She had actually fallen into a little sleep; all thoughts that plagued her mind had washed away.

Severus took this time to enjoy the peaceful look upon her face.

Her eyes were moving slightly and her mouth twitched now and again, she was dreaming. He only hoped it wasn't all that great of a dream he was about to wake her up from.

"Hermione" he whispered gently as he tapped her shoulder.

In her sleepy state she shook her head in protest.

"Hermione?" he tried again

"Ummmm Jelly Babies" she mumbled.

Severus took a step back and raised a heavy brow "Jelly Babies?" he questioned, "Surely not"

"Humm?" Hermione yawned and opened her eyes.

Severus was still looking at her peculiarly.

"Jelly Babies?" he asked again.

Hermione smiled a sweet smile which made Severus warm from the inside, "Muggle Sweet" she informed him.

Severus got an instant reminder of Dumbledore and his favour of the Muggle candy.

"I have something for you" Severus announced.

He was glad to see her big doe eyes light up at this news.

"Really?" she smiled, Hermione had never been given a gift before, well of course she had been given gifts bit not from a potential…Boyfriend? Was that what Severus was now? Her boyfriend?

That seemed so strange; imagine what Harry and Ron would say, she thought to herself.

Severus slowly looked at her from head to toe and back again, it made Hermione feel naked under his gaze.

"Come with me" he said shortly and turned to head towards the castle.

Hermione wasn't fussed that he expected her to follow and didn't wait for her that was just his nature. She followed him happily, smiling to herself along the way.

As they reached his dungeons Hermione took a moment to breath in the scent of the air, it was damp and reminded her of the potions classroom, except they were no where near the potions classroom.

Severus had lead her known another stairwell and at the base was a huge green door, she guessed that she was about to enter his private chambers.

A secret shiver flooded her spine.

And she smiled to herself.

Inside the room Hermione realised just how naive she had been in thinking Severus was a quiet and subtle man.

His chambers were huge, there was one main room, a long room with a huge fireplace, green leather armchair and sofa, along the back wall were hundreds of books. Hermione's fingers itched with anticipation; she wanted to read them all so much.

And to the back of the great room was what could be describes ad a kitchen. Black marble units and a huge stove which had a big brass cauldron atop.

There were a few doors to the side of the room just after the fireplace; Hermione guessed there led to the bathroom and bedroom.

Severus caught her looking at there doors and she blushed. Looking away shyly.

Without revealing his emotions Severus chuckled on the inside, she was as nervous and as insecure as he was.

"Here" he said gesturing her over to the leather sofa.

She sat down sweetly, looking at him with anticipation.

Smiling Severus pulled out a small box from his robes.

Hermione's heart began to pound, it wasn't a ring, thank god, the box was too big, not that she didn't love Severus enough to, to, well you know what. It was just way too soon for thoughts about that

He handed her the box, it was small yet long and thin. Taking a deep breath Hermione opened it.

There were two bracelets inside, both a plain chain, one silver one gold.

Hermione looked up at him in confusion, "Charm bracelets" he announced, one for you one for me.

Hermione beamed, that was just too cute of him, she thought.

He seemed to sense what she was thinking, "it's a bit silly" he said, "I shouldn't of…" he made a grab for the box but Hermione held it close to her chest.

"No, its sweet" she said still beaming.

Severus made a grunting noise and rolled his eyes, "it's silly, and I just thought that, well I thought you might like" he seemed to struggle, "its childish I know but…"

"Its lovely" she smiled again, this time grabbing his arm gently to reassure him.

She took out the silver bracelet and fastened it around her wrist and took the gold one and went to fasten it around his.

"The silver one was meant for me" he informed her.

"Oh I know" she said, "but I thought if I wear the silver and you the gold, then its like having a bit of the other person with you at all times"

"I wouldn't have chosen the Gryffindor part of you to be with me" he stated in his usual sarcastic drawl.

She raised her eyebrows at him, signalling that she wasn't going to budge on the matter, that it was settled.

"This is very sweet of you Severus" Hermione whispered as she looked down at her gift.

Severus looked at her, she seemed so happy, he still didn't understand why, timidly he reached out and put an arm around her, not knowing what her reaction would be to this he was flooded with a wave of nervousness.

When in return Hermione snuggled into him, he felt all his negative feelings wash away, "if you ever need me" he whispered into her hair, "all you have to do is call my name".

Hermione smiled, she had no clue as to what he meant but that didn't matter, right now, at this very moment nothing mattered anymore.

She closed her eyes and focused on the beating of Severus' heart, slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N; Again really sorry for the wait.

Please review :)


	26. Close Call

A'N; Thank You to all my reviewers, really does help get the inspiration going to write more!

OK, _so as I have been feeling really organised recently, thus resulting in my returning to update all my stories, I have also decided to attempt to correct the spelling and grammer mistakes in_ **'Bloody Brilliant'**_, don't know how that will turn out but what they hey... So check it out if you feel like. I also have another story I'm working on under another pen name_ '**Stashthesocks**' _It's going to be a bit like this, you know, one of those long love story tipes. Anyway check it out too if you like, it's called_ **Reason Unknown**.

So enough of my rambling, on with the story :_D_

* * *

He watched he sleep, she was so perfect, she would never know how much she had changed his life, how much she had saved him. 

He would never tell her either, not because he didn't want to make her feel special, but she was so young and he didn't want her to think he was that dependant on her, he didn't want to tie her down. Perhaps give her more of a reason to be with him than was needed.

No he didn't want that.

It was stranger how nervous she made him. Feeling at a loss in the day when having a conversation was one thing, but now as he watched her sleep he felt utterly bewildered.

How could she do that to him? He was a spy for the order and had faced the Dark Lord since he was 18, and yet he even had the courage to lie to him.

Round Hermione he had no courage; he was naked, so to speak. He could not hide behind any mask, and if he tried she would see right through it. In only the short time they had been together she had come to know him better than anyone else.

The thought scared him.

He had done a great many things Hermione didn't approve of, and many more things he rather she didn't know about. If she knew would she still proclaim her love for him?

She turned in her sleep, nuzzling her head deep into his arm. His breath hitched.

He could see her face now, her long eyelashes fluttering every now and again, clearly she was dreaming. Was she dreaming of him?

He noticed one of her lashes had come lose and found its way into her cheek. He didn't blame it, the soft skin on her cheek, so enticing. The lash just lay there and Severus wanted to move it, he wanted to blow it away so much, but he daren't move for fear of waking her. Besides looking at it calmed him, in a strange way, he could concentrate on that lash and not feel as nervous as he had been.

He took a breath and stroked her hair, so soft. Gently he dared to kiss the top of her head.

She smiled in her sleep.

Suddenly a loud a scream awoke Hermione and startled Severus from his daydream.

"What was that?" Hermione asked sleepily rubbing here eyes.

"I don't know" he answered taking out his wand.

Hermione removed herself from his grasp and walked over to the door.

"Come away from there" Severus ordered.

"What? Why?" she asked.

As if to answer her question the door suddenly burst open, swinging off its hinges.

Hermione only just avoided being whacked in the nose,

"Minerva!" Severus acknowledged, "What on earth is going on?"

"I am sorry to burst into your study Severus but I had to get away" her thick Scottish accent rang out.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said from behind the recently opened door.

"Oh, Miss Granger" the older witch said startled, "what are you doing down here?"

"I was erm" she became lost for words.

"She was helping me on some potions for the infirmary" Severus explained.

Hermione smiled at him from behind McGonagall.

"But why Severus, I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey is quite capable now the students have left, I wouldn't have thought that she would be overloaded with work, especially since-"

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud yell.

"Granger I'm going to KILL YOU", came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall and Severus both looked at her, there was even a smirk in Severus' eyes as he had just realised what might have happened.

Hermione's own eyes widened in shock, she avoided both her professors' eyes guiltily.

"YOU" Malfoy accused suddenly appearing at the door.

Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall made a swift move, retreating behind Severus.

"Mister Malfoy" Severus began calmly, "please conduct yourself if you wish to speak in my private chambers".

"AND YOU" Draco shouted, "You were probably in on this too". He said stepping closer to Snape and the two women hiding behind him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Draco, but if you continue to shout like a raving lunatic I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Severus said fixing the boy with a threatening stare.

Draco looked outraged.

"He tried to kiss me!" McGonagall suddenly burst out.

Hermione and Severus both turned to look at her wide eyed, amusement laces both their features.

"I did not" Draco suddenly declared, "it was that damned potion she gave me" he pointed an accusing finger at Hermione.

Professor McGonagall turned to face Hermione in shock, "you didn't?"

"No I damn well did not" Hermione bust out, not caring that she was in the presence of two of the strictest professors in Hogwarts.

"Yes you did" Draco said fuming.

"If you must know it was Harry and Ron" she said, knowing that they couldn't be blamed now they had left school.

"You could have told me miss granger" McGonagall said disappointed in her favourite student.

"She was on her way to Minerva" Severus suddenly spoke up, "she came by here to collect an antidote for the potion".

Hermione smiled her thanks.

"I thought you said she was helping you with-"

"That's a lie" Draco suddenly burst out, interrupting McGonagall's train of thought. "I know why she was here" Draco said warningly.

Severus shot him a dangerous look.

"And I don't care what happens to me either" he said frowning back at the potions master, "they're, the both of them are-"

"Your right Malfoy" Hermione quickly said, "your right it was me, not Harry or Ron, I'm to blame, you can take me to the headmaster now if you like professor" she said turning to McGonagall, hoping that she had not sussed out what Draco was about to say.

Anything was better than Snape losing his job over her just because of a stupid prank.

Professor McGonagall looked down on the young witch, "well I have to say I am disappointed" she sighed.

Hermione lowered her head in shame, "come along" McGonagall said as she headed for the door.

Hermione followed silently.

"And mister Malfoy" the professor stopped on her way out to address the boy, "I am sorry I slapped you".

Draco just nodded, not quite sure what was going on, he wanted to out his old head of house and Granger, he wanted her to pay, both of them to pay. But there was professor Snape staring at him with those dark eyes, and Draco was sure that if he said anything further he would not live to see the light of day again.

Surprisingly they were the very same thoughts that were flashing through Severus' heat at that very moment.

* * *

A/N; Ok hope you like :) 

_If you do, leave a review (ooh that rhymes!!) Remember to check out_ Reason Unknown_, like I said, it's like this, so you might enjoy it!_


	27. The Incident

**A/N;** _Ok hope you like this chapter, had to do it in a bit of a rush._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Hermione returned from the headmaster's office with a satisfied smirk on her face. He mouth tasted of lemon tea and lemon drops. He hadn't been too upset about the love potion. And after the transfiguration professor had left, they began to talk about her apprenticeship.

"So are you looking forwards to working with Severus?" he had asked.

"Yes sir," she smiled sweetly, "professor Snape tells me he had a lot planned for our lessons".

"Yes I am sure he has" Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione was sure she could see his beard twitch at the edges, indicating a smile. She trusted the old man with her life, but was sure that he always knew more then he was letting on.

As punishment for her participation of administering the love potion to Malfoy, Hermione had to assist professor McGonagall in a weeks worth of marking papers.

She knew it could have been a lot worse, but with being McGonagall's favourite student and all she had gotten off the hook without any grudges bared or severe reprimand.

So now as she sat alone in her room she thought back over the days events, she knew she should probably apologise to Draco as well. After all he was someone she would be spending her summer with, it only seemed right that they try and establish some sort of friendship.

Making her way down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room Hermione was surprised to not find Severus anywhere to be seen.

She spent a moment pondering on his whereabouts, then deciding that he was probably just prowling the castle somewhere continued her decent into the dungeons.

Only when she got so far down that the light of the candles gave off an eerie, solemn sort of glow, as if they alone were fighting the darkness, did Hermione start to feel uneasy.

She compared the feeling to that of having someone's eyes watching her, someone she couldn't quite see. Determination set across her face she slowly continued her way down. As she reached the bottom she became faced with a large statue of a snake. She guessed that this must be the entrance to the common room. Looking around she was actually startled by one of her own shadows as it was cast against the cold wall from the glow of the candles.

Taking a deep breath and telling herself she was being stupid she walked forward towards the entrance. She had no idea what the password was and knew that a simple Alohamora wouldn't work. Deciding on another approach she reached out and knocked on the cold stone snake.

Just as the Fat Lady would inform her fellow Gryffindor's if they had a visitor, she hoped the snake in theory would do the same. Its hard form began to twist and turn until it was facing her. The snake was huge, approximately 15 foot tall and 4 foot wide. She just prayed that it didn't require her to speak parceltongue.

Looking into its dull carved eyes she opened her mouth to speak. Something was preventing her though. Reaching up to her throat as if she was being strangled Hermione started to panic. She couldn't breath, her hands were flaying about around her trying to grab hold of something to support her. With one had she fell against the nearby wall, with the other she reached for her wand. In another surge of panic Hermione realised she didn't have it with her. She was going to die, alone, outside the Slytherin common room. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Her chest started convulsing as it tried in vain to gasp for breath. Just as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, just as she began to tumble to the floor, did she see him. His cold eyes sneering at her with a sly smirk on his face.

IIIII

Severus had been called. He felt the pain on his arm shoot through him like red hot daggers. It had been a long time since his last meeting and hoped that it would be a little longer till his next. He wasn't keen on facing the Dark Lord with his feelings for Hermione unable to hide.

As he apparated from the castle gates to a deserted spot in the middle of a field, he noticed the other Death Eaters in the clearing. Slowly he made his way over.

Lucius Malfoy stood to his right hand side Rabastan Lestrange to his left. Severus bowed his head slightly as a greeting to them as he made his way in the circle.

Suddenly Voldemort appeared in the centre of the enclosed group. "My faithful" he hissed, "I have brought you hear for a real treat"

Severus' hearing sharpened, he didn't like the sound of anything Voldemort would consider a treat.

"Soon our youngest member will be returning with a reward you all can enjoy" Voldemort said speaking in an eerie calm that chilled Severus bones.

Whatever this 'prize' was, he knew it would bring trouble. And with the other Death Eaters there watching over his every move he would be unable to stop it, he knew if he even tried Voldemort would kill him instantly.

Soon a flash of bright blue light lit up the midnight sky. Appearing in the centre of the group of Death Eaters was Draco Malfoy and an unconscious looking Hermione granger.

It all happened so fast Severus nearly was unable to hide his shock. What on earth had happened at Hogwarts? He was certain he left her with Dumbledore. If she had finished there surely she would have returned to her room in the Gryffindor common room. How on earth had Draco gotten hold of her?

Severus was fuming not only with himself, but with the blonde little chit that stood in front of him with a self-satisfied smirk on his pale face.

He knew if he made it back to the castle after this meeting in one piece, it would be time for another 'little chat' between him and the boy.

"Enjoy" Voldemort hissed as he dissaperated from view.

What on earth could he do now, Severus was more than fuming with the boy, he was beyond livid. He glared at Draco with a fire in his eyes that he was unable to hide.

If possible Draco turned paler.

Severus stepped forward and up to the limp body of Hermione. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was sure he would lose consciousness himself soon.

He checked her pulse, she was still alive.

A wave of relief swept through him. Careful not to let his emotions show, he stood up and addressed the crowd. His face an unmoving, emotionless mask.

"She is alive" he informed them.

Looking at their hungry faces Severus turned to Draco. Threats of sudden death should he speak the wrong words flooding through his eyes. "So" he began, "she is your prisoner, what do you wish to do with her?"

Draco looked at Snape and then at his father. Whatever worth he would suffer from Lucius Malfoy seemed nothing in comparison to what he could expect to receive from his former professor.

He didn't mean for it to be like this. Not really. He wanted to piss granger and Snape off, pay them back for the love potion. He didn't expect Hermione to be offered up as a sacrifice.

"You take her" Draco said nodding in Snape's direction.

A silent glance of 'thanks' flashed past Severus' eyes. That is until the young Malfoy spoke again.

"First" was all he said, but Severus knew it was the won word that he didn't want to hear.

Banding down and sliding his arms around her with the uppermost delicacy he lifted Hermione to his chest.

What on earth was he going to do now? The rest of the Death Eaters would expect their turn, and without blowing his cover Severus was useless. It painted him more that anything imaginable to see what Draco had already done to her. To even begin to conceive what could be done by the older members was too much to bear.

Holding her protectively to his chest he had come to a decision. If it was his life or hers he knew which one to be the more valuable.

With one last glare at Draco, a reminder that 'this was not over yet' he diaasperated.

* * *

**A/N;** _Well what do you think? Worth a review at least:D_


End file.
